stalker_knigifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Фанфики S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
В этой статье представлен обновляемый список всех известных фанфиков по мотивам литературно-игровой вселенной S.T.A.L.K.E.R. за период 2002-2018 годов. Список дан в хронологическом порядке, по времени их публикации в сети. Один из самых первых фанфиков (рассказ «Охотница», 2002 год), написан сотрудником Чернобыльской АЭС. Произведение, где впервые появляется Стрелок — одноимённая повесть, которая была начата в 2001 году. : Алфавитный указатель : Фанфики по авторам Аннотация Описание 2002 год : В 2002 году написано 37 фанфиков # [[Себя выбирая|'Себя выбирая']] — Автор Ярослав Сингаевский. 11 ноября 2002 # [[Охотница (рассказ Александра Новикова)|'Охотница']] — Автор Александр Новиков. 11 ноября 2002 # [[Будь ты проклят!|'Будь ты проклят!']] — Автор Роман Яншин. 12 ноября 2002 # [[Смех|'Смех']] — Автор Иван Закалинский. 12 ноября 2002 # [[Сергей (рассказ Кевина М. Билса)|'Сергей']] — Автор Кевин М. Билс. 13 ноября 2002 # [[Доминантный вид|'Доминантный вид']] — Автор Mike Pale. 14 ноября 2002 # [[Игла|'Игла']] — Автор Роман Холодов. 15 ноября 2002 # [[Разрешение на вывоз|'Разрешение на вывоз']] — Автор Skyduke. 15 ноября 2002 # [[Lost Angel|'Потерянный ангел']] — Автор Кевин Моррис. 15 ноября 2002 # [[Ничего себе поездочка|'Ничего себе поездочка']] — Автор Gari Potter. 18 ноября 2002 # [[Шаги (рассказ Юрия Тимофеева)|'Шаги']] — Автор Юрий Тимофеев. 18 ноября 2002 # Послание — Автор Виталий Орлов. 20 ноября 2002 # [[Ржавая Сталь|'Ржавая сталь']] — Автор Павел Горевский. 21 ноября 2002 # [[Elena Rudneva|'Елена Руднева']] — Автор Джейсон Р. Лорд. 21 ноября 2002 # [[Без названия (рассказ Тони Джугама)|'Без названия']] — Автор Тони Джугам. 21 ноября 2002 # [[Без названия (рассказ Михаила Бармина)|'Без названия']] — Автор Михаил Бармин. 26 ноября 2002 # [[Два Хирурга|'Два хирурга']] — Автор Кей Альтос. 26 ноября 2002 # [[Он|'Он']] — Автор Алишер Таиров. 26 ноября 2002 # [[The Dark Corner|'Тёмный угол']] — Автор Макс Аманн. 26 ноября 2002 # [[Операция «Ы»|'Операция «Ы»']] — Автор Михаил Кавун. 26 ноября 2002 # [[Холодный ветер Зоны|'Холодный ветер Зоны']] — Автор Сергей Забула. 26 ноября 2002 # [[Дневник|'Дневник']] — Автор Олег Шпудейко. 28 ноября 2002 # [[Не женское дело|'Не женское дело']] — Автор Nagash. 28 ноября 2002 # [[Дневник Оксаны|'Дневник Оксаны']] — Автор Nagash. 28 ноября 2002 # [[Колодец|'Колодец']] — Автор Ян Олешковский. 28 ноября 2002 # [[Разговор|'Разговор']] — Автор Дмитрий Максимов. 29 ноября 2002 # [[No Time to Die|'Не время умирать']] — Автор Рет Бёрнс Клейпул. 2 декабря 2002 # [[Иногда мне становится страшно|'Иногда мне становится страшно']] — Автор А.М. 4 декабря 2002 # [[Гриф|'Гриф']] — Автор Owl. 9 декабря 2002 # [[Новые Люди: Удачная охота|'Новые люди']] — Автор Александр Панаскевич. 13 декабря 2002 # [[Remember the Rules in the Zone|'Запомните правила Зоны']] — Автор James C. 13 декабря 2002 # [[Слепой Пес|'Слепой пёс']] — Автор Ян Олешковский. 13 декабря 2002 # [[Суицид|'Суицид']] — Автор Андрей Жуков. 13 декабря 2002 # [[Ферзь|'Ферзь']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 13 декабря 2002 # [[He who dares, wins|'Кто рискует, тот побеждает']] — Автор Дейл Оливерио. 20 декабря 2002 # [[Live Cargo|'Живой груз']] — Автор Грэхам Горинг. 23 декабря 2002 # [[Иная сторона|'Иная сторона']] — Автор Иван Закалинский. 28 декабря 2002 2003 год : В 2003 году написано 289 фанфиков # [[Белый конвой|'Белый конвой']] — Автор ''Дмитрий Гломозда 10/01/2003 ''ID=30 # [[The Eye|'The Eye']] — Автор ''WIFI10/01/2003 ''ID=10 # [[Хочешь верь, хочешь нет..|'Хочешь верь, хочешь нет..']].' — ''Автор ''Андрей Азаров (Helios) 10/01/2003 ''ID=31 # [[The Loss of Innocence|'''The Loss of Innocence]] — Автор ''Ben Goldman 10/01/2003 ''ID=11 # [[Zone Entry|'Zone Entry']] — Автор ''Jon Dominski (Silent Striker) 10/01/2003 ''ID=13 '' # [[Союзник|'Союзник']] — ''Автор ''Алексей Дорощенков 10/01/2003 ''ID=32 # [[Неизбежность|'Неизбежность']] — Автор ''Фёдор Ушаков (C.Y.C.L.O.P.S.) 14/01/2003 ''ID=33 # [[Конференция|'Конференция']] — Автор ''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) 16/01/2003 ''ID=34 FAN=02 # [[Наследие|'Наследие']] — Автор ''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) 21/01/2003 ''ID=35 # [[My Future's|'My Future's Past']] — Автор ''Joe 22/01/2003 ''ID=17 # [[Отчёт группы «Гарпун»|'Отчёт группы «Гарпун»']] — Автор ''Dyadya 22/01/2003 ''ID=36 # [[Interview segment: ZZ223STALKER|'Interview segment: ZZ223STALKER']] — Автор ''Nick Foster 22/01/2003 ''ID=18 # [[Мы поможем|'Мы поможем']] — Автор ''DW 27/01/2003 ''ID=37 # [[Дневник (рассказ Максима Снежкова)|'Дневник']] — Автор ''Максим Снежков 28/01/2003 ''ID=38 # [[Поворот|'Поворот']] — Автор ''AlgerT 28/01/2003 ''ID=39 # [[Long Way Down The Hill|'Long Way Down The Hill']] — Автор ''Nauris Krauze 28/01/2003 ''ID=21 # [[Лезвие бритвы|'Лезвие бритвы']] — Автор ''Чёрный юмор (ARIEЦ) 28/01/2003 ''ID=40 # [[He who dares, wins#2 часть|'Протокол 2091']] — Автор Дейл Оливерио. 28/01/2003 ID=20 # [[Зеркало|'Зеркало']] — Автор ''Василий Малышев 28/01/2003 ''ID=41 # [[Shadows from the Dark|'Shadows from the Dark']] — Автор ''Josh Chatman 28/01/2003 ''ID=22 # [[Монстры, зверское мясо|'Монстры, зверское мясо']] — Автор ''Vortex (VorteX DrAgON) 28/01/2003 ''ID=42 # [[Betrayal|'Betrayal']] — Автор ''Munson (Mcvia) 29/01/2003 ''ID=23 # [[Могила|'Могила']] — Автор ''Алекс Мокиенко (Alex Mokienko) 29/01/2003 ''ID=43 # [[Спасатель|'Спасатель']] — Автор ''Вячеслав Романченко 29/01/2003 ''ID=44 # [[Игла#2012 г. 14 июня. Где-то в предзоннике.|'Без названия']] — Автор Роман Холодов. 29/01/2003 ID=45 # [[The HBW vs The Luchadore Zombies|'The HBW vs The Luchadore Zombies']] — Автор ''E. C. Hawkins 29/01/2003 ''ID=24 # [[Зона Силы|'Зона Силы']] — Автор ''Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 29/01/2003 ''ID=46 # [[Антисталкер|'Антисталкер']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 29/01/2003 ID=47 # [[Спецназ. Погоня за радугой|'Спецназ. Погоня за радугой']] — Александр Сироткин 29/01/2003 ID=48 # [[Смех и слёзы|'Смех и слёзы']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 29/01/2003 ID=49 # [[Страж Зоны|'Страж Зоны']] — Jaggerlin 29/01/2003 ID=50 ID=51 # [[Прирождённый сталкер|'Прирождённый сталкер']] — Alex Traun 30/01/2003 ID=58 # [[Невозвращенцы|'Невозвращенцы']] — К. Шведчиков (Khador) 30/01/2003 ID=54 ID=60 # [[Неудачный день|'Неудачный день']] — Автор Александр Панаскевич. 30/01/2003 ID=53 ID=59 # [[Моя жизнь прошла…|'Моя жизнь прошла…']] — Володя Иванов 30/01/2003 ID=55 ID=61 # [[Логово|'Логово']] — Автор ''Максим Снежков 30/01/2003 ''ID=56 ID=62 # [[Дорога|'Дорога']] — Александр Михед (А. Михед, shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 30/01/2003 ID=57 ID=63 # [[Блуждающий храм|'Блуждающий храм']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 30/01/2003 ID=64 # [[Кокон|'Кокон']] — Автор ''Максим Снежков 19/02/2003 ''ID=65 # [[Kiss It Goodbye|'Kiss It Goodbye']] — Hendrik (think_tank) 19/02/2003 ID=25 # [[Котлован|'Котлован']] — Stallker 26/02/2003 ID=66 # [[Письмо|'Письмо']] — Авторы Дмитрий Максимов, Сергей Жидков. 26/02/2003 ID=67 # [[Слезы Земли|'Слезы Земли']] — Venom 26/02/2003 ID=68 # [[Старик|'Старик']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 26/02/2003 ID=69 # [[Трудная мишень для ефрейтора Кердыбаева|'Трудная мишень для ефрейтора Кердыбаева']] — Автор Ян Олешковский. 26/02/2003 ID=70 # [[How a man gets by in the Zone|'How a man gets by in the Zone']] — Ors-Barna Blenessy 27/02/2003 ID=26 # [[Resonance|'Resonance']] — Sergy Pretetsky 27/02/2003 ID=27 # [[Без названия (рассказ Энди Киллиан)|'No Title']] — Andy Killian 27/02/2003 ID=28 # [[Она жива…|'Она жива…']] — Геннадий Гербовник, Игорь Гербовник 28/02/2003 ID=71 # [[Самый легкий рейд|'Самый легкий рейд']] — Random 28/02/2003 ID=72 # [[Жизнь прекрасна|'Жизнь прекрасна']]…''' — Сергей Кузьмин 28/02/2003 ID=73 # [[Одинокий Волк|Одинокий Волк']] — ELH_SchyzoManiac 28/02/2003 ''ID=74 # [[Фрагменты#Учитель|'Учитель']] — Ариманов (Samael) 28/02/2003 ID=75 # [[Кричащие радость|'Кричащие радость']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 01/04/2003 ID=91 # [[Ров|'Ров']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 01/04/2003 ID=99 # [[Дворник|'Дворник']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 08/04/2003 ID=103 # [[Урок Истории|'Урок истории']] — Автор Виталий Орлов. 07/05/2003 ID=115 # [[Мануку|'Мануку']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 07/05/2003 ID=116 # [[В свой последний час|'В свой последний час']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 04/06/2003 ID=129 # [[Бог Зоны|'Бог Зоны']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 04/06/2003 ID=130 # [[Зима|'Зима']] — Автор Дмитрий Максимов. 09/06/2003 ID=141 # [[Изгнание Бесов|'Изгнание бесов']] — Автор Ян Олешковский. 10/10/2003 ID=189 # [[Любовь труса|'Любовь труса']] — Автор Михаил Шишкин. 04/11/2003 ID=200'' # [[День без наших фантазий|'День без наших фантазий']] — ''Автор ''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) 09/06/2003 ''ID=138 # [[Странник — Ее глаза…|'Странник' — Её глаза…]] — Автор ''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) 30/10/2003 ID=198 # [[Странник — Круг Сансары|'Странник''' — Круг Сансары]] — Автор ''Александр Дядищев (Rad-X) 30/10/2003 ID=199 # [[Осколок в черепе|'Осколок в черепе']] — ''Автор ''Максим Снежков 26/03/2003 ID=86 # [[Прочный панцирь|'Прочный панцирь']] — ''Автор ''Максим Снежков 26/03/2003 ID=87 # [[Левиафан|'Левиафан']] — ''Автор ''Максим Снежков 01/04/2003 ID=92 # [[Снимок на память|'Снимок на память']] — ''Автор ''Максим Снежков 10/06/2003 ID=154 # [[Взорваный Рай|'Взорванный рай']] — ''Автор ''Максим Снежков 07/10/2003 ID=183 # 'Тайны' — ''Автор ''Vortex (VorteX DrAgON) 05/11/2003 ID=204 # [[Ожившие страхи|'Ожившие страхи']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 19/03/2003 ''ID=78 # [[Подкрался не заметно|'Подкрался не заметно']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 10/06/2003 ID=153 # [[В центре событий|'В центре событий']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 10/07/2003 ID=161 # [[Выход|'Выход']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 10/07/2003 ID=162 # [[Безумие|'Безумие']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 12/11/2003 ID=209 # [[Иной подход|'Иной подход']] — Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 12/11/2003 ID=210 # [[Правила охоты|'Правила охоты']] — К. Шведчиков (Khador) 04/06/2003 ID=128 # [[Снайпер|'Снайпер']] — Александр Михед (А. Михед, shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 23/04/2003 ID=109 # [[Контроль рождаемости|'Контроль рождаемости']] — Александр Михед (shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 10/07/2003 ID=164 # [[Карма, или Душа Мира|'Карма, или Душа Мира']] — Александр Михед (shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 02/10/2003 ID=168 # [[Назад в СССР|'Назад в СССР']] — Александр Михед (shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 07/05/2003 ID=117 # [[Элвис покинул здание|'Элвис покинул здание']] — Александр Михед (shurik grek, Крепдешин Лью) 09/06/2003 ID=151 # [[Кладбище|'Кладбище']] — Venom 26/03/2003 ID=83 # [[Лаборатория|'Лаборатория']] — Venom 26/03/2003 ID=84 # [[Resonance#Alignment|'Resonance: Alignment']] — Sergy Pretetsky 26/03/2003 ID=29 # [[Торговец|'Торговец']] — Random 26/03/2003 ID=89 # [[Картограф|'Картограф']] — Random 25/04/2003 ID=111 # [[Экскурсия|'Экскурсия']] — Random 09/06/2003 ID=150 # [[Леший (рассказ автора ELH SchyzoManiac)|'Леший']] — ELH_SchyzoManiac 19/03/2003 ID=77 # [[Фрагменты#Изменник|'Фрагменты: Изменник']] — Ариманов (Samael) 25/04/2003 ID=114 # [[Фрагменты#Два крыла|'Фрагменты: Два крыла']] — Ариманов (Samael) 09/06/2003 ID=149 # [[S.K.A.N.E.R.|'S.K.A.N.E.R.']] — Man 19/03/2003 ID=76 # [[Тоскливый Зов|'Тоскливый Зов']] — Андрей Бережанский 19/03/2003 ID=79 # [[Форма безумства|'Форма безумства']] — Андрей Бережанский 24/03/2003 ID=81 # [[Поединок|'Поединок']] — Андрей Бережанский 23/04/2003 ID=108 # [[Призма вечности|'Призма вечности']] — Андрей Бережанский 07/05/2003 ID=123 # [[Второе рождение|'Второе рождение']] — Николай Кузьменко 24/03/2003 ID=80 # [[Седьмой пост|'Седьмой пост']] — Syr_Syr 26/03/2003 ID=82 # [[Battle Plan|'Battle Plan']] — Jesse Vega 26/03/2003 ID=30 # [[The Last Message|'The Last Message']] — Teme-Mies 26/03/2003 ID=31 # [[Ловушка|'Ловушка']] — Дмитрий Бирюков 26/03/2003 ID=85 # [[Посланник|'Посланник']] — Дмитрий Бирюков 01/04/2003 ID=97 # [[Three hours|'Three hours']] — Edward Fuller 26/03/2003 ID=32 # [[Dead Wait|'Dead Wait']] — Adam Ingle 01/04/2003 ID=33 # [[Клык, Прыщ и капитан|'Клык, Прыщ и капитан']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский 01/04/2003 ID=90 # [[Клык и Караул|'Клык и Караул']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский 09/06/2003 ID=143 # [[Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы|'Почему в Чернобыле не летают крокодилы']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский 24/10/2003 ID=194 # [[Решить за всех|'Решить за всех']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский 30/10/2003 ID=197 # [[Клык и его последняя битва|'Клык и его последняя битва']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский 02/12/2003 ID=225 # [[Hell's Gate|'Hell's Gate']] — Автор Jerry Hall 01/04/2003 ID=34 # [[Hunted|'Hunted']] — Автор David Stevens 01/04/2003 ID=35 # [[Only For The Challenge|'Only For The Challenge']] — Автор Kyle Anderson 01/04/2003 ID=36 # [[Наставник|'Наставник']] — Автор Сергей Жидков (Critic) 01/04/2003 ID=94 # [[Оборотень|'Оборотень']] — Автор Сергей Жидков (Critic) 02/12/2003 ID=224 # [[Our finest hour|'Our finest hour']] — Автор Sal Privitera (CobaLT) 01/04/2003 ID=37 # [[Невидимка|'Невидимка']] — Автор FraCTal 01/04/2003 ID=95 # [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']] — Автор Александр Корчагин 01/04/2003 ID=96 # [[The Black Squad|'The Black Squad']] — Автор Suicide Angel 01/04/2003 ID=38 # [[The Rain falls like the tears of God|'The Rain falls like the tears of God']] — Автор Eric Lorette (Эрик Лорет) 01/04/2003 ID=39 # [[Пустышка (рассказ)|'Пустышка']] — Автор Dimm0n 01/04/2003 ID=98 # [[Thief|'Thief']] — Автор Megatron 01/04/2003 ID=40 # [[Сталкер в тумане|'Сталкер в тумане']] — Автор Виталий Гиль 01/04/2003 ID=100 # [[Unsung|'Unsung']] — Автор Phill Martinmaas 1/04/2003 ID=41 # [[Судьба Сталкеров|'Судьба Сталкеров']] — Автор Илья Рыбалкин (Ily@n) 01/04/2003 ID=101 # [[Рыжик|'Рыжик']] — Автор Redrik_Shuxxaart 08/04/2003 ID=102 # [[Deus ex Machine|'Deus ex Machine']] — Автор Redrik_Shuxxaart 09/06/2003 ID=132 # [[Опасное занятие для одинокого льва|'Опасное занятие для одинокого льва']] — Автор Сергей Пивин, Ник Лав 08/04/2003 ID=104 # [[Люди, которыми играют в игры|'Люди, которыми играют в игры']] — Автор Сергей Пивин 04/07/2003 ID=157 # [[Операция «Кукловод»|'Операция «Кукловод»']] — Автор Игорь Некрасов (SaINt) 08/04/2003 ID=105 # [[Darkness Descending|'Darkness Descending']] — Автор Eric Robertson (PlagueLo{R}D) 23/04/2003 ID=42 # [[Волк|'Волк']] — Автор Rabit 23/04/2003 ID=107 # [[Notebook|'Notebook']] — Автор Andrew Brenycz 23/04/2003 ID=43 # [[Rumours|'Rumours']] — Автор DJDugan 23/04/2003 ID=44 # [[The Long Walk Back|'The Long Walk Back']] — Автор Peter Hepp 23/04/2003 ID=45 # [[Yuri (рассказ True Orb)|'Yuri']] — Автор True Orb 23/04/2003 ID=46 # [[Война (рассказ Ивана Охлопкова)|'Война']] — Автор Иван Александрович Охлопков 25/04/2003 ID=110 # [[Me and my AK|'Me and my AK']] — Автор Waqar Tariq 25/04/2003 ID=47 # [[Легенды Зоны (рассказ Shadow Runner)|'Легенды Зоны']] — Автор Shadow Runner 25/04/2003 ID=112 # [[The Zone is a disease|'The Zone is a disease']] — Автор Charles Buschmann 25/04/2003 ID=48 # [[Не зарастет народная тропа|'Не зарастет народная тропа']] — Автор Alexandra 25/04/2003 ID=113 # [[Lonely Night|'Lonely Night']] — Автор Axel W 07/05/2003 ID=49 # [[Soul Reaper|'Soul Reaper']] — Автор Ethan Godfrey 07/05/2003 ID=50 # [[The diary of a scientist|'The diary of a scientist']] — Автор piet11111 07/05/2003 ID=51 # [[The diary of a stalker|'The diary of a stalker']] — Автор piet11111 07/05/2003 ID=52 # [[Не все так просто...|'Не все так просто...']] — Автор Ashar K'Ant 07/05/2003 ID=118 # [[Новая жизнь|'Новая жизнь']] — Автор Д. Вольны 07/05/2003 ID=119 # [[Новобранец|'Новобранец']] — Автор nucleo (Nuc1e0) 07/05/2003 ID=120 # [[Критическая масса|'Критическая масса']] — Автор nucleo (Nuc1e0) 09/06/2003 ID=144 # [[Нормальные люди|'Нормальные люди']] — Автор Check 07/05/2003 ID=121 # [[Отшельник|'Отшельник']] — Автор Валентин Елтышев (Atem, Firestarter) 07/05/2003 ID=122 FAN=01 # [[Умники|'Умники']] — Автор Ворон 07/05/2003 ID=124 # [[Записки военного дознавателя|'Записки военного дознавателя']] — Автор Игорь Храбан 07/05/2003 ID=125 # [[Дойти|'Дойти']] — Автор Алексей Леваков 23/05/2003 ID=126 # [[Человек, который должен вернуться|'Человек, который должен вернуться']] — Автор Алексей Леваков 23/05/2003 ID=127 # [[Unreal|'Unreal']] — Автор Юрий 04/06/2003 ID=131 # [[Abomination|'Abomination']] — Автор Andy Rusho 09/06/2003 ID=53 # [[Deadly Misfortune|'Deadly Misfortune']] — Автор Daniel Lee 09/06/2003 ID=54 # [[Байки из склепа#Гоблин|'Байки из склепа. Гоблин']] — Автор Юрий Круглов (Drakon v palto) 09/06/2003 ID=133 # [[Байки из склепа#Серый|'Байки из склепа. Серый']] — Автор Юрий Круглов (Drakon v palto) 09/06/2003 ID=134 # [[Байки из склепа#Хохмач|'Байки из склепа. Хохмач']] — Автор Юрий Круглов (Drakon v palto) 09/06/2003 ID=135 # [[Мать|'Мать']] — Автор Юрий Круглов (Drakon v palto) 09/06/2003 ID=145 FAN=03 # [[Extracts|'Extracts']] — Автор Vespian Polucius 09/06/2003 ID=55 # [[Безразличие|'Безразличие']] — Автор Chino 09/06/2003 ID=136 FAN=04 # [[Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров|'Грустные истории из жизни сталкеров']] — Автор Олег Никифоров 09/06/2003 ID=137 # [[Nevermore|'Nevermore']] — Автор Erick Weinstetter 09/06/2003 ID=56 # [[Ruined Plans|'Ruined Plans']] — Автор Brandon Schlosser 09/06/2003 ID=57 # [[День Рождения|'День Рождения']] — Автор Balinoff 09/06/2003 ID=139 # [[Зеленая заря|'Зелёная заря']] — Автор Илья Бондаренко 09/06/2003 ID=140 # [[Доказательства справедливости|'Доказательства справедливости']] — Автор Илья Бондаренко 07/10/2003 ID=180 # [[Sasha Petrovic|'Sasha Petrovic']] — Автор Rodd Buhlig 09/06/2003 ID=58 # [[И раздался выстрел|'И раздался выстрел']] — Автор Владимир Фролов (interrupt_00h) 09/06/2003 ID=142 # [[The Dreams of An Insomniac|'The Dreams of An Insomniac']] — Автор Tristan Kay 09/06/2003 ID=59 # [[Она|'Она']] — Автор Lestat 09/06/2003 ID=146 # [[Утро добрым не бывает|'Утро добрым не бывает']] — Автор Lestat 04/07/2003 ID=160 # [[Прыжок в неизвестность|'Прыжок в неизвестность']] — Автор Артём Н. (Sting) 09/06/2003 ID=147 # [[Утро нового лета|'Утро нового лета']] — Автор Canistrus 09/06/2003 ID=148 # [[Version 2.0|'Version 2.0']] — Автор Артюр М. 10/06/2003 ID=152 # [[Триллиан|'Триллиан']] — Автор Павел Гросс 10/06/2003 ID=155 # [[Тринадцатый рейд|'Тринадцатый рейд']] — Автор Shitan 10/06/2003 ID=156 # [[Тринадцатый рейд#Цена прогресса|'Цена прогресса']] — Автор Shitan 20/12/2003 ID=247 # [[Dead man's story|'Dead man's story']] — Автор Marcus Sundbom 04/07/2003 ID=61 # [[Ночное приключение|'Ночное приключение']] — Автор Azagthoth 04/07/2003 ID=158 # [[No Title (рассказ Mads)|'No Title']] — Автор Mads 04/07/2003 ID=62 # [[Сердце мозга|'Сердце мозга']] — Автор Igorium 04/07/2003 ID=159 # [[Point of Reality|'Point of Reality']] — Автор Creamer 04/07/2003 ID=63 # [[Half-Life-Time|'Half-Life-Time']] (The first Half) — Автор Sebastian Spanner 04/07/2003 ID=64 # [[Strange world|'Strange world']] — Автор Lui G 04/07/2003 ID=65 # [[The Creature Within|'The Creature Within']] — Автор Chris Saxon 04/07/2003 ID=66 # [[Amos|'Amos']] — Автор Amos Chua (Amoki) 10/07/2003 ID=67 # [[My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd#1|'My Stalker's Memoir Cont'd']] — Автор Amos Chua (Amoki) 06/10/2003 ID=78 # [[A Difficult Path to Truth|'A Difficult Path to Truth']] — Автор Victor Chang 10/07/2003 ID=68 # [[Молчание|'Молчание']] — Автор dn2010 10/07/2003 ID=163 # [[Четвёртый Блок|'Четвёртый блок']] — Автор dn2010 10/07/2003 ID=167 # [[The Devil in Eden's Garden|'The Devil in Eden's Garden']] — Автор Jday 10/07/2003 (30) ID=69 # [[The Heart of the Zone|'The Heart of the Zone']] — Автор Steve Wilcox 10/07/2003 ID=70 # [[На пороге смерти|'На пороге смерти']] — Автор Константин Батраков 10/07/2003 ID=165 # [[The Journal|'The Journal']] — Автор BaronVonSnakPak 10/07/2003 ID=71 # [[Сестра (рассказ Argon'а)|'Сестра']] — Автор Ден (Argon) 10/07/2003 ID=166 # [[Moments In Time|'Moments In Time']] — Автор Adrian Kay 02/10/2003 ID=72 # [[Артефакт|'Артефакт']] — Автор Михаил Томилин (AToMik) 02/10/2003 ID=169 FAN=08 # [[Вспомнить всё|'Вспомнить всё']] — Автор StormLord 02/10/2003 ID=170 FAN=16 # [[Мир Сталкера (рассказ Алексея Кутепова)|'Мир Сталкера']] — Автор Алексей Кутепов 02/10/2003 ID=171 # [[The difference between you and me|'The difference between you and me']] — Автор Ian Clements 02/10/2003 ID=73 # [[Мой самый преданный друг|'Мой самый преданный друг']] — Автор Little Shadow 02/10/2003 ID=172 # [[Нежданно-негаданно|'Нежданно-негаданно']] — Автор Little Shadow 02/10/2003 ID=174 # [[Монстр (рассказ Antonio Racter'а)|'Монстр']] — Автор Antonio Racter 02/10/2003 ID=173 # [[April 5th, 2010 by Musashi|'April 5th, 2010 by Musashi']] — Автор Noah 03/10/2003 (38) ID=74 # [[A dead in the Zone|'A dead in the Zone']] — Автор Philippe Noorderhaven 03/10/2003 (124) ID=75 # [[On the journey back home|'On the journey back home']] — Автор Simon lax 03/10/2003 ID=76 # [[Чёрные Ангелы (рассказ Александра Шалапуды)|'Чёрные Ангелы']] — Автор Александр Шалапуда (DANTE) 06/10/2003 ID=175 # [[Легенда о первом|'Легенда о первом']] — Автор Александр Шалапуда (DANTE) 12/12/2003 ID=234 # [[На бумаге|'На бумаге']] — Автор Александр Шалапуда (DANTE) 15/12/2003 ID=237 # [[Dust & Ashes|'Dust & Ashes']] — Автор Raphael van Lierop 06/10/2003 ID=77 # [[Чёрный Сталкер (рассказ Юрия Мясникова)|'Чёрный Сталкер']] — Автор Юрий Мясников 06/10/2003 ID=176 # [[Проект «Святогор»|'Проект «Святогор»']] — Автор Юрий Мясников 03/12/2003 ID=226 ID=324 FAN=20 # [[Дети Зоны (рассказ Валентина Смагина)|'Дети Зоны']] — Автор Валентин Смагин (Val) 06/10/2003 ID=177 # [[Миротворец|'Миротворец']] — Автор Сергей Кондратьев (T-145/1, Инкогнит) 06/10/2003 ID=178 # [[Kill or be Killed|'Kill or be Killed']] — Автор Joshua Mann 06/10/2003 ID=79 # [[Бункер творцов|'Бункер творцов']] — Автор Роман Филин 07/10/2003 ID=179 # [[File 3640|'File 3640']] — Автор Martin Laine 07/10/2003 ID=80 # [[The Inhuman Condition|'The Inhuman Condition']] — Автор Midnight Rambler 07/10/2003 ID=81 # [[В начале|'В начале']] — Автор yHuKyM 07/10/2003 ID=181 # [[No Title (рассказ Ragss)|'No Title']] — Автор Ragss 07/10/2003 (35) ID=82 # [[Бритва Зоны|'Бритва Зоны']] — Автор Михаил Крикунов (cpcat) 07/10/2003 ID=182 # [[Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour|'Shagrath, The Unknowing Newbie Saviour']] — Автор Chris King 07/10/2003 (40) ID=83 # [[The Playground|'The Playground']] — Автор John Plahitko 07/10/2003 ID=84 # [[Новая жизнь (рассказ А. Тимоненкова)|'Новая жизнь']] — Автор Александр Тимоненков (Night Blaze) 07/10/2003 ID=184 # [[Disappointment|'Disappointment']] — Автор Joey Caron 07/10/2003 ID=85 # [[Первый день Новой Эры|'Первый день Новой Эры']] — Автор Corpse 08/10/2003 ID=185 # [[Happy Living in a World Of Blood|'Happy Living in a World Of Blood']] — Автор Sveinung 08/10/2003 ID=86 # [[Необитаемый остров|'Необитаемый остров']] — Автор Iceman 08/10/2003 ID=186 # [[A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS|'A Fan Fic written for STALKER by CorathSS']] — Автор Dire Struggle 08/10/2003 ID=87 # [[Мысли Отчужденного|'Мысли Отчужденного']] — Автор Михаил (Rain) 09/10/2003 ID=187 ID=191 FAN=40 # [[Без названия (рассказ Максима Швецова)|'Без названия']] — Автор Максим Швецов (MaxUSSR) 10/10/2003 ID=190 # [[Rude Awakening|'Rude Awakening']] — Автор Gabriela Davalos 13/10/2003 ID=88 # [[Лохматый|'Лохматый']] — Автор BanBeeT 13/10/2003 ID=193 # [[Outsider's Story|'Outsider's Story']] — Автор Uwasa Waya 13/10/2003 ID=89 # [[Шанс узнать правду|'Шанс узнать правду']] — Автор OxIDD 24/10/2003 ID=195 # [[Прорыв в Зону|'Прорыв в Зону']] — Автор OxIDD 24/10/2003 ID=196 # [[The hope|'The hope']] — Автор NexAddo 04/11/2003 ID=91 # [[Memory|'Memory']] — Автор Willet Siu (Уиллет Сиу) 04/11/2003 ID=92 # [[Пленники Зоны|'Пленники Зоны']] — Автор SHTULZ 04/11/2003 ID=201 # [[Pilgrimage|'Пилигрим']] — Автор Дункан Гевин 05/11/2003 ID=93 # [[Нет выхода|'Нет выхода']] — Автор Саня 05/11/2003 ID=202 # [[Исповедь одинокого охотника|'Исповедь одинокого охотника']] — Автор Саша 16/11/2003 ID=213 # [[Лента|'Лента']] — Автор WindDancer 05/11/2003 ID=203 # [[Разгадка|'Разгадка']] — Автор Борис Фаворов 06/11/2003 ID=205 # [[Rescuing Love|'Rescuing Love']] — Автор Феликс Чен 11/11/2003 ID=95 # [[Скрытая тьма|'Скрытая тьма']] — Автор Данис ‘Anfex’ Халиуллин 11/11/2003 ID=206 # [[Командировка за сенсацией|'Командировка за сенсацией']] — Автор Godslave 11/11/2003 ID=207 # [[Торговец (рассказ Star'ого)|'Торговец']] — Автор Star'ый 11/11/2003 ID=208 # [[Первый|'Первый']] — Автор Дмитрий Калинин 12/11/2003 ID=211 # [[Возвращение в Зону|'Возвращение в Зону']] — Автор Данил Максимов (Dzen)12/11/2003 ID=212 ID=223 FAN=06 # [[The Best Laid Plans|'The Best Laid Plans']] — Автор Jasper de Groot (Goodspeed) 16/11/2003 ID=96 # [[Девушка может быть сталкером|'Девушка может быть сталкером']] — Автор Георгий Барамия (enLockY) 16/11/2003 ID=214 FAN=09 # [[A New Arrival|'A New Arrival']] — Автор Holland (Джон Холланд) 16/11/2003 ID=97 # [[Репортёр|'Репортёр']] — Автор Axel_A 16/11/2003 ID=215 # [[The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons|'The Stalker Chronicles: Death of Seasons']] — Автор MAR/DAVI GROM 16/11/2003 ID=98 # [[The Cover up|'The Cover up']] — Автор Mike Taselaar 16/11/2003 ID=99 # [[Молния (рассказ Zavadsky)|'Молния']] — Автор Zavadsky и сталкер 16/11/2003 ID=217 # [[Family|'Family']] — Автор 2NZ 16/11/2003 ID=100 ID=147 # [[Кипящее небо|'Кипящее небо']] — Автор Саша Седых 24/11/2003 ID=218 # [[Призрак зоны|'Призрак зоны']] — Автор Саша Седых 02/12/2003 ID=222 # [[Бегство от безысходности|'Бегство от безысходности']] — Автор Лев 02/12/2003 ID=219 # [[Сначала появилась боль|'Сначала появилась боль']] — Автор Анатолий Кириенко (Erty) 02/12/2003 ID=220 # [[Там, за горизонтом|'Там, за горизонтом']] — Автор Анатолий Кириенко (Erty) 04/12/2003 ID=227 # [[Паутина|'Паутина']] — Автор Анатолий Кириенко (Erty) 04/12/2003 ID=228 # [[Любовь-морковь|'Любовь-морковь']] — Автор Jon Silver 02/12/2003 ID=221 # [[Две улыбки для Контроллера|'Две улыбки для контролёра']] — Автор Роман Куликов (RVCool) 11/12/2003 ID=229 FAN=11 # [[Партнёр|'Партнёр']] — Автор Роман Куликов (RVCool) 15/12/2003 ID=236 FAN=10 # [[Вниз по кроличьей норе|'Вниз по кроличьей норе']] — Автор Рыцарь в серой фланели 11/12/2003 ID=230 # [[За любовь|'За любовь']] — Автор Явган Пурст 11/12/2003 ID=231 # [[Психотропное оружие|'Психотропное оружие']] — Автор AntiGen 12/12/2003 ID=232 # [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Надежда']] — Автор Андрей Рогозин (RagA) 12/12/2003 ID=233 FAN=13 # [[Спаситель из мышеловки|'Спаситель из мышеловки']] — Автор Тимур Гончар (cyborg) 12/12/2003 ID=235 # [[Это только начало…|'Это только начало…']] — Автор Евгений Герасимов 15/12/2003 ID=238 # [[Брат (рассказ Сергея Бекасова)|'Брат']] — Автор Сергей Бекасов (Santa) 15/12/2003 ID=239 FAN=19 # [[Артефакт (рассказ автора TROLLeyBOSS)|'Артефакт']] — Автор TROLLeyBOSS 18/12/2003 ID=241 # [[Настоящее, прошлое и будущее|'Настоящее, прошлое и будущее']] — Автор Павел Весёлкин 18/12/2003 ID=242 # [[Коэффицент ничтожности|'Коэффициент ничтожности']] — Автор Дмитрий Козлов 18/12/2003 ID=243 # [[Скотобойня|'Скотобойня']] — Автор dolphin18/12/2003 ID=244 # [[Холодные дни в аду|'Холодные дни в аду']] — Автор Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 20/12/2003 ID=246 FAN=31 # [[Молчун|'Молчун']] — Автор Вячеслав Нутес 20/12/2003 ID=248 FAN=07 # [[Гладиаторы|'Гладиаторы']] — Автор RaVeN 22/12/2003 ID=249 # [[Комната сбывшихся надежд|'Комната сбывшихся надежд']] — Автор Александр В. Христолюбов 22/12/2003 ID=250 FAN=37 # [[Чудес не бывает…|'Чудес не бывает…']] — Автор Иван Столяров 22/12/2003 ID=251 # [[История одного сталкера|'История одного сталкера']] — Автор Василий Сподынейко 22/12/2003 ID=252 2004 год В 2004 году написано 140 фанфиков # Стрелок — Автор Сергей Мазюк. (Повесть 2001-2004) # [[The Creature Within#Story and dialog|'The Creature Within Story and dialog']] — Автор Chris Saxon 20/01/2004 ID=102 # [[Trade|'Trade']] — Автор Megatron 22/01/2004 ID=107 # [[Антисталкер. Дорога в ад|'Антисталкер. Дорога в ад']] — Автор Максим Тарасов (Макс Т., MadX) 04/02/2004 ID=262 # [[Ненависть|'Ненависть']] — Автор Роман Куликов (RVCool) 16/02/2004 FAN=17 # [[Макс|'Макс']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский (Дмитрий К., Holoduk) 17/03/2004 ID=271 # [[Я - один из них|'Я - один из них']] — Автор Саша Седых 17/03/2004 ID=272 FAN=14 # [[Pray of one. Predator of another#Part1|'Pray of one. Predator of another']] — Автор Amos Chua (Amoki) 25/03/2004 ID=125 # [[Пророк (рассказ Сергея Кондратьева)|'Пророк']] — Автор Сергей Кондратьев (T-145/1, Инкогнит) 28/03/2004 FAN=24 # [[Человек из полиэпоксида|'Человек из полиэпоксида']] — Автор Александр Михед (Крепдешин Лью) 14/04/2004 FAN=26 # [[Трудный месяц май|'Трудный месяц май']] — Автор Явган Пурст 23/04/2004 ID=280 # [[Чувство неизвестности|'Чувство неизвестности']] — Автор Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 26/04/2004 ID=304 FAN=32 # [[Властелин Армагеддона|'Властелин Армагеддона']] — Автор Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 26/04/2004 ID=306 FAN=25 # [[Чернобыльский Агент|'Чернобыльский Агент']] — Автор Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 26/04/2004 ID=308 FAN=30 # [[Спасатель - 2. Гиблое место|'Спасатель – 2. Гиблое место']] — Автор Вячеслав Романченко 14/06/2004 ID=322 # [[Надежда (рассказ Андрея Рогозина)|'Истина']] — Андрей Рогозин (RagA) 24/06/2004 ID=325 # [[Голос из мрака|'Голос из мрака']] — Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 24/06/2004 ID=326 FAN=34 # [[И грянул гром...|'И грянул гром']] — Сергей Кондратьев (T-145/1, Инкогнит) 30/06/2004 ID=330 # [[Last course|'Last course']] — Александр Соколов ($okol-ice) 30/06/2004 ID=331 # [[The difference between you and me#Part 3|'The difference between you and me']] — Автор Ian Clements 02/07/2004 ID=161 # [[Home to stay|'Home to stay']] — Автор Amos Chua (Amoki) 09/07/2004 ID=176 # [[Путь рыбака|'Путь рыбака']] — Автор Сергей Кондратьев (T-145/1, Инкогнит) 12/12/2004 FAN=39 # [[Место для подвига|'Место для подвига']] — Автор Юрий 13/01/2004 FAN=12 # [[Мухомор|'Мухомор']] — Автор Vitalya K 20/01/2004 ID=253 # [[Outside of Order|'Outside of Order']] — Автор Graham Chinner 20/01/2004 ID=101 # [[Двадцать минут|'Двадцать минут']] — Автор Сергей (Serega RS-20) 24/01/2004 ID=254 # [[Mentor|'Mentor']] — Автор Zack Green 22/01/2004 ID=103 # [[No rest|'No rest']] — Автор Terry Luster 22/01/2004 ID=104 # [[A Good Trip|'A Good Trip']] — Автор Bradley Boykin 22/01/2004 ID=105 # [[The Nigh End|'The Nigh End']] — Автор Marko Vracar 22/01/2004 ID=106 # [[The Reason|'The Reason']] — Автор Peter Kirsch 22/01/2004 ID=108 # [[Look at me, I'm dead!|'Look at me, I'm dead!']] — Автор Alessandro Toffoli 22/01/2004 ID=109 # [[The three rifle rounds in his hand|'The three rifle rounds in his hand']] — Автор Alessandro Toffoli 07/04/2004 ID=131 # [[The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run|'The Journal of Ludwig: Milk Run']] — Автор Byron Tsang 22/01/2004 ID=110 # [[Bitter Sweet|'Bitter Sweet']] — Автор William "nem0r" Russell 22/01/2004 ID=111 # [[Погоня за солнцем|'Погоня за солнцем']] — Автор Михаил (tech) 24/01/2004 ID=255 # [[New To The Land|'New To The Land']] — Автор Eivind Hagen 27/01/2004 ID=112 # [[A constant thought arises with each new sun|'A constant thought arises with each new sun']] — Автор Will Schwarz 27/01/2004 ID=113 # [[Отец|'Отец']] — Автор Айдар Абдуллин 27/01/2004 ID=256 # [[No Quarter. J.|'No Quarter. J.']] — Автор Matthew Lemieux 27/01/2004 ID=114 # [[The Hunter|'The Hunter']] — Автор K Wright 27/01/2004 ID=115 # [[Дневник (рассказ Алексея Погребова)|'Дневник']] — Автор Алексей Погребов 28/01/2004 ID=258 # [[Stalker (рассказ автора "Anh-Tuan Vo")|'Stalker']] — Автор Anh-Tuan Vo 28/01/2004 ID=116 # [[Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума|'Темнота в длинном коридоре моего разума']] — Автор Жареный 28/01/2004 ID=259 # [[Живая Зона|'Живая Зона']] — Автор Константин "Danmer" Назаренко 30/01/2004 ID=260 # [[Lucky|'Lucky']] — Автор Lotis 30/01/2004 ID=117 # [[Крысы (рассказ автора Gidella)|'Крысы']] — Автор Gidella 30/01/2004 ID=261 # [[What a way to go…|'What a way to go…']] — Автор Wilmer Donkor 04/02/2004 ID=118 # [[Проклятый чан|'Проклятый чан']] — Автор Metaball 04/02/2004 ID=263 # [[Без названия (рассказ автора VictoZ)|'Без названия']] — Автор VictoZ 04/02/2004 ID=264 # [[Слепыш|'Слепыш']] — Автор Александр Костин 16/02/2004 FAN=18 # [[Ядерный взрыв (рассказ автора Dolzi)|'Ядерный взрыв']] — Автор Dolzi 17/03/2004 ID=269 # [[Странник (рассказ автора Elena R)|'Странник']] — Автор Elena R 17/03/2004 4.87 (15) ID=270 # [[Heaven's Lie|'Heaven's Lie']] — Автор Andrew Bowering 25/03/2004 ID=119 # [[It's a good day to die|'It's a good day to die']] — Автор Bradley Cox 25/03/2004 ID=120 # [[How not to travers the Zone|'How not to travers the Zone']] — Автор Patrick Sheen 25/03/2004 ID=121 # [[Life goes on|'Life goes on']] — Автор Sigurn 25/03/2004 ID=122 # [[A curious destiny|'A curious destiny']] — Автор Stephen Marshall25/03/2004 ID=123 # [[This is the diary of Janus Andrimov|'This is the diary of Janus Andrimov']] — Автор Zjerry Maelbrandere 25/03/2004 ID=124 # [[A Mutant's Salvation|'A Mutant's Salvation']] — Автор Ben Rogers 25/03/2004 ID=129 # [[Легенда (рассказ автора Konang)|'Легенда']] — Автор Konang 27/03/2004 FAN=21 # [[Зона (стихотворение Дениса Кормалёва)|'Зона']] — Автор Денис Кормалёв 27/03/2004 FAN=23 # [[The Stalker (рассказ Барбары Миллер)|'The Stalker']] — Автор Barbara Miller 07/04/2004 ID=130 # [[The Initiation|'The Initiation']] — Автор Barbara Miller 07/04/2004 ID=132 # [[Stalker's Quarry|'Stalker's Quarry']] — Автор Brett Rogers 07/04/2004 ID=133 # [[The Boy (рассказ автора Derek Elsby)|'The Boy']] — Автор Derek Elsby 07/04/2004 ID=134 # [[Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning|'Narrow house, Ukraine: The beginning']] — Автор Greg Martin 07/04/2004 (33) ID=135 # [[STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal|'STALKER Prologue: 7 Day Journal']] — Автор Trevor Hardy 07/04/2004 (146) ID=136 # [[Предчувствие (рассказ Сергея Швалёва)|'Предчувствие']] — Автор Сергей А. Швалёв (Кум) 15/04/2004 FAN=29 # [[Становление|'Становление']] — Автор Сергей А. Швалёв (Кум) 26/04/2004 ID=311 FAN=27 # [[Айболит|'Айболит']] — Автор Владимир Алифанов 23/04/2004 ID=273 # [[Снорк (рассказ Владимира Алифанова)|'Снорк']] — Автор Владимир Алифанов 23/04/2004 ID=274 # [[The Fix|'The Fix']] — Автор Dafydd Rhys-Jones 23/04/2004 ID=137 # [[Better late than never|'Better late than never']] — Автор J Nalasco 23/04/2004 ID=138 # [[Please don't cry...|'Please don't cry...']] — Автор Chaos & Reven_craw 23/04/2004 ID=275 # [[Последняя ходка|'Последняя ходка']] — Автор Дмитрий Серебряков (Freeman) 23/04/2004 ID=276 FAN=35 # [[Чернобыль (рассказ Артёма Кузнецова)|'Чернобыль']] — Автор Артём Кузнецов (Orc)23/04/2004 ID=277 # [[Скалолаз|'Скалолаз']] — Автор Powercom 23/04/2004 ID=278 # [[Без названия (рассказ автора|'Без названия']] — Автор Puas 23/04/2004 ID=279 # [[Цепь (рассказ автора Quester)|'Цепь']] — Автор Quester 23/04/2004 ID=281 # [[Камень Абсолюта|'Камень Абсолюта']] — Автор Валерьян Симаков 23/04/2004 ID=282 # [[Одна Зона на всех|'Одна Зона на всех']] — Автор Дмитрий Скобелев 23/04/2004 ID=283 # [[Не ходи за околицу|'Не ходи за околицу']] — Автор Сергей Мазюк (Spirit of war) 23/04/2004 ID=284 # [[Что за разговор без пива|'Что за разговор без пива']] — Автор Сергей Мазюк (Spirit of war) 23/04/2004 ID=285 # [[Из всех встретившихся...|'Из всех встретившихся...']] — Автор Tack 23/04/2004 ID=286 # [[Прощай мир|'Прощай мир']] — Автор VitalSE 23/04/2004 ID=287 # [[Alone (рассказ автора Timothy Croker)|'Alone']] — Автор Timothy Croker 26/04/2004 ID=140 # [[Жизнь|'Жизнь']] — Автор Александр Браун 26/04/2004 ID=288 # [[The Runway|'The Runway']] — Автор John Daniels 26/04/2004 ID=141 # [[Былое…|'Былое…']] — Автор Егор Титов (Gaj-Egor, Green Goblin, Glin)26/04/2004 ID=289 FAN=22 # [[Тяжёлая служба|'Тяжёлая служба']] — Автор Егор Титов 05/05/2004 FAN=33 24/05/2004 ID=320 # [[Сон сталкера|'Сон сталкера']] — Автор Егор Титов (Gaj-Egor, Green Goblin, Glin) 29/05/2004 FAN=36 # [[Bad Logic|'Bad Logic']] — Автор Mathew De Piazzi 26/04/2004 ID=142 # [[Business|'Business']] — Автор Mathew De Piazzi 26/04/2004 ID=143 # [[Риппер Бот|'Риппер Бот']] — Автор Meg 26/04/2004 ID=290 # [[Вне зачёта|'Вне зачёта']] — Автор Артём 26/04/2004 ID=291 # [[A coward's tale|'A coward's tale']] — Автор Craig Linwood 26/04/2004 ID=144 # [[Through an angel's eyes|'Through an angel's eyes']] — Автор Marcus Sundbom 26/04/2004 ID=145 # [[Потерянное забвение (рассказ автора Stalker 2004 года)|'Потерянное забвение']] — Автор Stalker 26/04/2004 ID=293 # [[No title (рассказ автора No author)|'No title']] — Автор No author 26/04/2004 ID=146 # [[Без названия (рассказ автора Толика)|'Без названия']] — Автор Толик 26/04/2004 ID=294 # [[НИИ им. Смерти|'НИИ им. Смерти']] — Автор Игорь Турченко 26/04/2004 ID=295 FAN=15 # [[Без названия (рассказ Дмитрия Воскобаева)|'Без названия']] — Автор Дмитрий Воскобаев 26/04/2004 ID=296 # [[Блокпост (рассказ автора Olga)|'Блокпост']] — Автор Olga 26/04/2004 ID=297 # [[Дневник покойника Раса|'Дневник покойника Раса']] — Автор Андрей П. (Gambit) 26/04/2004 ID=298 # [[STALKER (рассказ Андрея Кузнецова)|'STALKER']] — Автор Андрей Кузнецов 26/04/2004 ID=299 # [[Она прекрасна|'Она прекрасна']] — Автор Leshiy 26/04/2004 ID=300 # [[Стать одним из них|'Стать одним из них']] — Автор Morroe 26/04/2004 ID=301 # [[Дилетант|'Дилетант']] — Автор Никита Радченко (Shadow)26/04/2004 ID=302 # [[Параллели|'Параллели']] — Автор Никита Радченко (Shadow)26/04/2004 ID=303 # [[Лесгафтовцы|'Лесгафтовцы']] — Автор Виктор Стулхубеев 26/04/2004 ID=307 # [[Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера|'Загадочный дом, история одного сталкера']] — Автор Максим Терехов 26/04/2004 ID=309 # [[Удача|'Удача']] — Автор Zif 26/04/2004 ID=310 # [[Дневник чеканутого|'Дневник чеканутого']] — Автор Антон Греднёв 29/04/2004 FAN=28 # [[Stalker comp|'Stalker comp']] — Автор Martin Bater 12/05/2004 ID=148 # [[A Piece of the Puzzle|'A Piece of the Puzzle']] — Автор Franz LaZerte 12/05/2004 ID=149 # [[Blowout (рассказ автора Kaker Mix)|'Blowout']] — Автор Kaker Mix 12/05/2004 ID=151 # [[Stalker (рассказ автора Michael)|'Stalker']] — Автор Michael 22/05/2004 ID=154 # [[Remember|'Remember']] — Автор Chris Reed 22/05/2004 ID=155 # [[Survival|'Survival']] — Автор Chris Reed 22/05/2004 ID=156 # [[Галерея уродов|'Галерея уродов']] — Автор Demm 24/05/2004 ID=312 # [[Хозяева|'Хозяева']] — Автор Николай Калькутта 24/05/2004) ID=313 # [[Сталкер|'Сталкер']] — Автор Михаил Кирилин (v3n0mX) 24/05/2004 ID=314 # [[Кто такие сталкеры?|'Кто такие сталкеры?']] — Автор Михаил Кирилин (v3n0mX) 24/05/2004 ID=315 # [[Записки сталкера|'Записки сталкера']] — Автор Шурик aka MASKILLER 24/05/2004 ID=316 # [[В ожидании смерти|'В ожидании смерти']] — Автор Morfius 24/05/2004 ID=317 # [[Вид от первого лица|'Вид от первого лица']] — Автор Андрюха Палыч 24/05/2004 ID=318 # [[Вольный стрелок|'Вольный стрелок']] — Автор Tiger 24/05/2004 ID=319 # [[Things that go bump in the night|'Things that go bump in the night']] — Автор Brandon Purdie 09/06/2004 ID=157 # [[Два дня|'Два дня']] — Автор Gall 11/06/2004 ID=321 # [[There are no blue birds in the zone|'There are no blue birds in the zone']] — Автор Sze Chun Chan 14/06/2004 ID=158 # [[Geneva|'Geneva']] — Автор Sze Chun Chan 14/06/2004 ID=159 # [[Dangerous Rumour|'Dangerous Rumour']] — Автор Justin Kauffman 07/07/2004 ID=168 # [[Hangman|'Hangman']] — Автор Joshua D. Mann (GrislySilence) 07/07/2004 ID=174 # [[Obsidian series#Day 1|'Obsidian series']] — Автор Joshua D. Mann (GrislySilence) 09/07/2004 ID=178 # [[Amindofitsown|'Amindofitsown']] — Автор Robert Eriksson 08/09/2004 ID=185 # [[A bastard tale|'A bastard tale']] — Автор Christopher Tock 08/09/2004 ID=186 # [[Friends-life of a stalke|'Friends-life of a stalke']] — Автор Ben Olasov 08/09/2004 ID=187 # [[Through the eyes of a sniper|'Through the eyes of a sniper']] — Автор Double Edged Sword 08/09/2004 ID=188 # [[Crystalline Siblings|'Crystalline Siblings']] — Автор Matthew Schulz (UltimaGecko) 08/09/2004 ID=189 2005 год В 2005 году написано ... фанфиков # [[Сфера-19|'Сфера-19']] — Автор Павел Б. (kr16) 12/01/2005 FAN=38 # [[Дикий (рассказ С. Непрозванова)|'Дикий']] — Автор Непрозванов С.А. (U_n!k) 16/01/2005 FAN=41 # [[Что скрывает тьма|'Что скрывает тьма']] — Автор Непрозванов С.А. (U_n!k) 16/01/2005 FAN=42 2006 год В 2006 году написано ... фанфиков 2007 год В 2007 году написано 132 фанфика # [[Радуга (рассказ Сергея Васянова)|'Радуга']] — Автор Сергей Васянов (LogruS). 2007 # [[Рассвет (рассказ Сергея Васянова)|'Рассвет']] — Автор Сергей Васянов (LogruS). 2007 # [[Без одной секунды двадцать|'Без одной секунды двадцать']] — Автор Роман Мурашов (Ст. 14). 2007 # [[Исповедь (рассказ автора kot2606)|'Исповедь']] — Автор kot2606. 2007 # [[Стихи (kot2606)|'Стихи']] — Автор kot2606. 2007 # [[Кличка (рассказ А. Г. Кортунова)|'Кличка']] — Автор А. Г. Кортунов. 2007 # [[Одиночество (рассказ Руслана Скарлатанова)|'Одиночество']] — Автор Руслан Скарлатов. 2007 # [[Стержень (рассказ Влада Ростоцкого)|'Стержень']] — Автор Влад Ростоцкий. 2007 # [[Я — существо|'Я — существо']] — Автор Георгий Полеводов (Легасов). 2007 # [[Тёмный сталкер (рассказ Георгия Полеводова)|'Тёмный сталкер']] — Автор Георгий Полеводов (Легасов). 2007 # [[В пустоте (рассказ автора Hitman)|'В пустоте']] — Автор Hitman. 2007 # [[Охотники (рассказ Егора Ролима)|'Охотники']] — Автор Егор Ролим. 2007 # [[Суточная доза (рассказ Евгения Баженова)|'Суточная доза']] — Автор Евгений Баженов (Daiver). 2007 # [[Слово «Долга» (рассказ Евгения Баженова)|'Слово «Долга»']] — Автор Евгений Баженов (Daiver). 8 октября 2007 # [[Дитя Зоны (рассказ Дениса Хакимова)|'Дитя Зоны']] — Автор Денис Хакимов. 2007 # [[Батоны (рассказ Александра Рулева)|'Батоны']] — Автор Александр Рулев. 2007 # [[Сталкер (рассказ Сергея Ожегина)|'Сталкер']] — Автор Сергей Ожегин. 2007 # [[Без названия (рассказ Ahito)|'без названия']] — Автор Ahito. 2007 # [[Несколько страниц из дневника сталкера (рассказ Николая Ковтуна)|'Несколько страниц из дневника сталкера']] — Автор Николай Ковтун (Meg@zoiD). 2007 # [[Человек (рассказ Николая Ковтуна)|'Человек']] — Автор Николай Ковтун (Meg@zoiD). 2007 # [[Спасите наши души (рассказ Николая Ковтуна)|'Спасите наши души']] — Автор Николай Ковтун (Meg@zoiD). 2007 # [[Убийство в памяти моей (рассказ Николая Ковтуна)|'Убийство в памяти моей']] — Автор Николай Ковтун (Meg@zoiD). 2007 # [[Цербер (рассказ Андрея Рожнова)|'Цербер']] — Автор Андрей Рожнов. 2007 # [[Чёрный Сталкер (рассказ Олега Yazichnick'а)|'Чёрный Сталкер']] — Автор Олег (Yazichnick). 2007 # [[Хамелеон (рассказ Руслана Чертенкова)|'Хамелеон']] — Автор Руслан Чертенков (Rusl’An). 2007 # [[За горизонт (рассказ Руслана Чертенкова)|'За горизонт']] — Автор Руслан Чертенков (Rusl’An). 2007 # [[Убитое Прошлое (рассказ Алёны Ковалёвой)|'Убитое Прошлое']] — Автор Алёна Петровна Ковалёва. 2007 # [[Мёртвая земля (рассказ FOX'а)|'Мёртвая земля']] — Автор FOX. 2007 # [[Аттракцион (рассказ Дениса Скорбилина)|'Аттракцион']] — Автор Денис Скорбилин (Shadowdancer). 2007 # [[Тайна Янтарного озера (рассказ Анастасии Филипповой)|'Тайна Янтарного озера']] — Автор Анастасия Филиппова. 2007 # [[Дом Сталкера (рассказ Сергея Кукушкина)|'Дом Сталкера']] — Автор Сергей Кукушкин. 2007 # [[Сон (рассказ Михаила Прошутина)|'Сон']] — Автор Михаил Прошутин. 2007 # [[Сталкер (рассказ Романа Бурцева)|'Сталкер']] — Автор Роман Бурцев. 2007 # [[Сталкер (рассказ Максима Ахмамбекова)|'Сталкер']] — Автор Макс Ахмамбеков. 2007 # [[Ходячая аномалия (рассказ Михаила Владиславина)|'Ходячая аномалия']] — Автор Михаил Владиславин. 2007 # [[Без названия (рассказ Сергея Шишкина)|'без названия']] — Автор Сергей Шишкин. 2007 # [[Чтобы Зона исчезла (рассказ Михаила Максурова)|'Чтобы Зона исчезла']] — Автор Михаил Максуров. 2007 # [[Без шанса на выбор (рассказ Александра Хорькова)|'Без шанса на выбор']] — Автор Александр Хорьков (Loonatik). 2007 # [[Овраг (рассказ Николая Грошева)|'Овраг']] — Автор Николай Грошев. 2007 # [[Сильнее смерти (рассказ Анастасии Авакимовой)|'Сильнее смерти']] — Автор Анастасия Авакимова. 2007 # [[Посланик Зоны (рассказ Артура Пошкуса)|'Посланник Зоны']] — Автор Артур Пошкус. 2007 # [[Стрелок (рассказ Tamplier'а)|'Стрелок']] — Автор Tamplier. 2007 # [[Житие (рассказ Светланы Джекман)|'Житие']] — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 2007 # [[Пленник (рассказ Светланы Джекман)|'Пленник']] — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 2007 # [[Судьба (рассказ Светланы Джекман)|'Судьба']] — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 2007 # [[Неженка (рассказ Светланы Джекман)|'Неженка']] — Автор Swetlana Jackman (24 декабря 2007) # [[Байки старой ЧАЭС (рассказ Светланы Джекман)|'Байки старой ЧАЭС']] — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 2007 # [[А врал ли барон? (рассказ Дмитрия Ясного)|'А врал ли барон?']] — Автор Дмитрий Ясный. 2007 # [[Три патрона для Младшего (рассказ Дмитрия Ясного)|'Три патрона для Младшего']] — Автор Дмитрий Ясный. 2007 # [[Хаос (рассказ Алексея Никитина)|'Хаос']] — Автор Алексей Никитин. 2007 # [[Сердце сталкера (рассказ Станислава Гребенюка)|'Сердце сталкера']] — Автор Станислав Гребенюк (Mr.Nos). 2007 # [[Смерть за порогом (рассказ Александра Дмитриева)|'Смерть за порогом']] — Автор Александр Дмитриев. 2007 # [[Реактор. Боевой Народ (рассказ Хэша)|'Реактор. Боевой Народ']] — Автор Хэш. 2007 # [[Тяжелая встреча (рассказ Григория Гусева)|'Тяжелая встреча']] — Автор Григорий Гусев (Mon). 2007 # [[В Зоне опять шёл дождь (рассказ Сергея Якушева)|'В Зоне опять шёл дождь']]…''' — Автор Сергей Якушев (Jacksom). 2007 # [[Мирный атом (рассказ Айдара Абдуллина)|Мирный атом']] — Автор Айдар Абдуллин, Сергей Гуленко. 2007 # [[Душа (рассказ Владислава Белогородского)|'Душа']] — Автор Владислав Белогородский. 2007 # [[Он шел лёгкой походкой (рассказ Акима Асланова)|'Он шел лёгкой походкой']]'…''' — Автор Аким Асланов. 2007 # [[Страж (рассказ Акима Асланова)|'Страж']] — Автор Аким Асланов (28 декабря 2007) # [[Я понимаю (рассказ Акима Асланова)|'Я понимаю']] — Автор Аким Асланов. 2007 # [[Проводник (рассказ Артёма Малафеева)|'Проводник']] — Автор Артём Малафеев. 2007 # [[Участковый (рассказ Михаила Черепанова)|'Участковый']] — Автор Михаил Черепанов. 2007 # [[Унесённые зоной (Черепанов, Воронин)|'Унесённые зоной']] — Автор Михаил Черепанов и Евгений Воронин (25 декабря 2007) # [[Начало (рассказ Игоря Козина)|'Начало']] — Автор Игорь Козин. 2007 # [[Нефтяник (рассказ Андрея Хвалько)|'Нефтяник']] — Автор Андрей Хвалько. 2007 # [[Договориться (рассказ Alex Slepoy)|'Договориться']] — Автор Alex Slepoy. 2007 # [[Свободный (рассказ Ильи Конобеева)|'Свободный']] — Автор Илья Конобеев. 2007 # [[Хранитель (рассказ Павла Пастуха)|'Хранитель']] — Автор Павел Пастух. 2007 # [[Бывалый (рассказ Дениса Ищука)|'Бывалый']] — Автор Денис Викторович Ищук (True). 2007 # [[По ту сторону (рассказ Дениса Ищука)|'По ту сторону']] — Автор Денис Викторович Ищук (True) (26 декабря 2007) # [[Путь (рассказ Андрея Сочинского)|'Путь']] — Автор Андрей Сочинский. 2007 # [[Призраки Припяти (рассказ Евгения Фёдорова)|'Призраки Припяти']] — Автор Евгения Фёдорова. 2007 # [[Тени Чернобыля (рассказ Сергея Кукушкина)|'Тени Чернобыля']] — Автор Сергей Кукушкин (Snork). 2007 # [[Хилый (рассказ Андрея Талабко)|'Хилый']] — Автор Андрей Талабко. 2007 # [[Зона Души (рассказ В. Алибабаевича)|'Зона Души']] — Автор Виталька Алибабаевич. 2007 # [[Потомство (рассказ Алексея Фомичёва)|'Потомство']] — Автор Алексей Фомичёв (LEX). 2007 # [[Бой с Монолитом (рассказ Антона Чередниченко)|'Бой с Монолитом']] — Автор Антон Чередниченко (Andy-C). 2007 # [[Второе рождение (рассказ Александра Шаффа)|'Второе рождение']] — Автор Александр Шафф. 2007 # [[Танцы на линии огня (рассказ Александра Шаффа)|'Танцы на линии огня']] — Автор Александр Шафф. 2007 # [[Братья (рассказ Михаила Пантелеева)|'Братья']] — Автор Михаил Пантелеев. 2007 # [[Путь обречённых: Третья волна (рассказ Александра Москвина)|'Путь обречённых: Третья волна']] — Автор Александр Москвин. 2007 # [[Предатель (рассказ Тимура Старкова)|'Предатель']] — Автор Тимур Старков. 2007 # [[Вампир (рассказ Максима Ваганова)|'Вампир']] — Автор Максим Ваганов (Gunslinger). 2007 # [[Разорвать круг (рассказ Артура Фаткуллина)|'Разорвать круг']] — Автор Артур Фаткуллин. 2007 # [[Сталкер (рассказ Дарьи Андреевой)|'Сталкер']] — Автор Дарья Андреева. 2007 # [[Зона отчуждения (рассказ Александра Желудкова)|'Зона отчуждения']] — Автор Александр Желудков (24 декабря 2007) # [[Часть Зоны (рассказ Владислава Дика)|'Часть Зоны']] — Автор Владислав Дик. 2007 # [[Кровник (рассказ Владислава Дика)|'Кровник']] — Автор Владислав Дик (28 декабря 2007) # [[Фифти-фифти (рассказ А. Лобина)|'Фифти-фифти']] — Автор А. Лобин. 2007 # [[Призрак Тёмного сталкера (рассказ Вадима Копицына)|'Призрак тёмного сталкера']] — Автор Вадим Копицын. 2007 # [[Семь дней (рассказ Михаила Помацайло)|'Семь дней']] — Автор Михаил Помацайло. 2007 # [[Противостояние (рассказ Антона Воронова)|'Противостояние']] — Автор Антон Воронов (ANTON Voronov). 2007 # [[История одного офицера (рассказ Василия Ивашина)|'История одного офицера']] — Автор Василий Ивашин (ясаВ). 2007 # [[Долгая дорога (рассказ Андрея Абина)|'Долгая дорога']] — Автор Андрей Абин (Andrewabin). 2007 # [[Контролёр, который смеялся|'Контролёр, который смеялся']] — Автор Сергей Данилевич. 2007 # [[Она (рассказ Дианы Вельковой)|'Она']] — Автор Диана Велькова. 2007 # [[Лакидемон (рассказ Александра Подымова)|'Лакидемон']] — Автор Александр Подымов. 2007 # [[На краю неба (рассказ автора Николай)|'На краю неба']] — Автор Николай. 2007 # [[Монолит (рассказ Михаила Владиславина)|'Монолит']] — Автор Михаил Владиславин. 2007 # [[Новая жизнь (рассказ Виталия Мельника)|'Новая жизнь']] — Автор Виталий Мельник. 2007 # [[На распутье (рассказ Рэина)|'На распутье']] — Автор Рэин. 2007 # [[Дорога из неоткуда (Дмитрия Кузнецова)|'Дорога из неоткуда']] — Автор Дмитрий Кузнецов. 2007 # [[Чёрное солнце (рассказ Сурена Цормудяна)|'Чёрное солнце']] — Автор Сурен Цормудян (panzer5). 2007 # [[Квад (рассказ автора PGCool)|'Квад']] — Автор PG (PGCool). 2007 # [[Перерождение (рассказ Александра Амосова)|'Перерождение']] — Автор Александр Амосов. 2007 # [[Возвращение Рыбака (рассказ Даура Мавленова)|'Возвращение рыбака']] — Автор Даур Мавленов (Daur Mavlenov). 2007 # [[Рванная душа (рассказ Ильи Губанова)|'Рванная душа']] — Автор Илья Губанов (Lost soul). 2007 # [[Химера (рассказ Варвары Поповой)|'Химера']] — Автор Варя Попова. 2007 # [[Кровосос (рассказ Алексея Харина)|'Кровосос']] — Автор Алексей Харин (25 декабря 2007) # [[Катя (рассказ Алексея Харина)|'Катя']] — Автор Алексей Харин (25 декабря 2007) # [[Paradise (рассказ Вадима Кесбера)|'Paradise']] — Автор Вадим Кесбер (25 декабря 2007) # [[Без названия (рассказ Владимира Маркули)|'без названия']]'' — Автор Владимир Маркуля (Markyla Voloda) (25 декабря 2007)'' # [[Пони (рассказ Андрея Ходосова)|'Пони']] — Автор Андрей Ходосов (SVSQ). 2007 # [[Роял Флэш (повесть Андрея Ходосова и К. Зуйкина)|'Роял Флэш']] — Автор Андрей Ходосов (SVSQ) и К. Зуйкин (Dark Elf) 25 декабря 2007 # [[Пять отмороженных|'Пять отмороженных']] — Автор Андрей Ходосов (SVSQ) и К. Зуйкин (Dark Elf) # [[Городские рейнджеры (рассказ автора Гончаров)|'Городские рейнджеры']] — Автор Гончаров (26 декабря 2007) # [[Если Зона исчезнет (рассказ автора Zamar)|'Если Зона исчезнет']] — Автор Zamar (26 декабря 2007) # [[В ожидании смерти (рассказ автора Zamar)|'В ожидании смерти']] — Автор Zamar (26 декабря 2007) # [[Тени былого (рассказ автора Евгений П.)|'Тени былого']]…''' — Автор Евгений П. (Ky-COK) (27 декабря 2007) # [[Десять шагов (рассказ А. А. Эпова)|Десять шагов']] — Автор А. А. Эпов (666Can) ''(28 декабря 2007) # [[Встреча одноклассников (рассказ автора Vektor-gurza)|'Встреча одноклассников']] — Автор (28 декабря 2007)Vektor-gurza # [[Сквозь горизонт (рассказ Владимира Филиппова)|'Сквозь горизонт']] — Автор Владимир Филиппов (28 декабря 2007) # [[Трио (рассказ Александра Поповского)|'Трио']] — Автор Александр Поповский (redpartisan) (28 декабря 2007) # [[Зона — иной — МОЙ мир (рассказ автора Lord Niko Meadow)|'Зона — иной — МОЙ мир']] — Автор Lord Niko Meadow (29 декабря 2007) # [[Зона отчуждения ЧАЭС. Становление (рассказ Николая Калинина)|'Зона отчуждения ЧАЭС. Становление']] — Автор Николай Калинин. 2007 # [[Последний артефакт (рассказ Ирины Грин и Виктора Кузнецова)|'Последний артефакт']] — Автор Ирина Грин и Виктор Кузнецов. 2007 # [[Проект 18 (рассказ Алексея Клычкова)|'Проект 18']] — Автор Алексей Клычников (DemO_StalkeR). 2007 # [[Контролёр (рассказ Якова Совы)|'Контролёр']] — Автор Яков Сова. 2007 # [[Дичь (рассказ автора Solaris)|'Дичь']] — Автор Solaris. 2007 # [[Просто она такая (рассказ автора Глеб «Сухарь»)|'Просто она такая']] — Автор Глеб «Сухарь». 2007 # [[Друг (рассказ Александра Куминова)|'Друг']] — Автор Александр Куминов. 2007 # [[Один из дней в Зоне (рассказ Александра Миронова и Дмитрия Изюмова)|'Один из дней в Зоне']] — Автор Александр Миронов и Дмитрий Изюмов. 2007 2008 год В 2008 году написано 49 фанфиков # [[Нежить (рассказ Анны Горелышевой)|'Нежить']] — Автор Анна Горелышева. 2008 # [[Парень из труповозки (рассказ Анны Горелышевой)|'Парень из труповозки']] — Автор Анна Горелышева. 2008 # [[Радуница (рассказ Анны Горелышевой)|'Радуница']] — Автор Анна Горелышева. 2008 # [[Точка невозвращения (рассказ Анны Горелышевой)|'Точка невозвращения']] — Автор Анна Горелышева. 2008 # [[Записки сталкера (рассказ Георгия Воробьёва)|'Записки сталкера']] — Автор Георгий Воробьёв (D.N.A). 2008 # [[Жизнь с большой буквы (рассказ Егора Пескова)|'Жизнь с большой буквы']] — Автор Егор Песков. 2008 # [[Географ (рассказ Артёма Пшеничникова)|'Географ']] — Автор Артём Пшеничников. 2008 # [[Выкормыш (рассказ Вероники Авериной)|'Выкормыш']] — Автор Вероника Аверина. 2008 # [[Снежное лето (рассказ Александра Семисарова)|'Снежное лето']] — Автор Александр Семисаров (Sash Semisarov). 2008 # [[Оазис (рассказ Андрея Путинцева)|'Оазис']] — Автор Андрей Путинцев (atillagun). 2008 # [[Стоп, снято! (рассказ Андрея Рожнова)|'Стоп, снято!']] — Автор Андрей Рожнов . 2008 # [[Жажда (рассказ Сергея Бондаренко)|'Жажда']] — Автор Сергей Бондаренко (Gaellan). 2008 # [[Отрицание Зоны (рассказ автора Хромой Биолог)|'Отрицание Зоны']] — Автор Хромой Биолог. 2008 # [[Мaster of puppets (рассказ Сергея Букреева)|'Мастер кукол']] — Автор Сергей Букреев. 2008 # [[Друг (рассказ автора Муни’те Дрим)|'Друг']] — Автор Муни’те Дрим. 2008 # [[Сталкер по имени Тень (рассказ Унрау, Вялых)|'Сталкер по имени Тень']] — Авторы Сергей Унрау, Валентин Вялых. 2008 # [[Вечер на Свалке (рассказ Сергея Унрау)|'Вечер на Свалке']] — Автор Сергей Унрау. 2008 # [[Счастье даром (рассказ Тимура Гончара)|'Счастье даром']] — Автор Тимур Гончар (cyborg). 2008 # [[Два сталкера (рассказ Сергея Артюшкина)|'Два сталкера']] — Автор Сергей Артюшкин. 2008 # [[НЛО (рассказ Ларисы Коваль-Сухоруковой)|'НЛО']] — Автор Лариса Коваль-Сухорукова. 2008 # [[Подвал (рассказ Данияра Ескалиева)|'Подвал']] — Автор Данияр Ескалиев (Scarface). 2008 # [[Исход (рассказ Дмитрия Черевко)|'Исход']] — Автор Дмитрий Черевко. 2008 # [[Мир отчуждения (рассказ Сергея Сумки)|'Мир отчуждения']] — Автор Сергей Сумка (SЕРГЕЙ SУМКА). 2008 # [[Иной взгляд (рассказ Сергея Ковырина)|'Иной взгляд']] — Автор Сергей Ковырин (SERJ). 2008 # [[Сумерки веры (рассказ Романа Шемякина)|'Сумерки веры']] — Автор Роман Шемякин. 2008 # [[Пока боги спят (рассказ Константина Баранова)|'Пока боги спят']] — Автор Константин Баранов (Зодчий Теней). 2008 # [[И будут спать (рассказ Дмитрия Калинина)|'И будут спать']] — Автор Дмитрий Калинин. 2008 # [[И будет тебе сниться (рассказ Юрия Михайлова)|'И будет тебе сниться']] — Автор Юрий Михайлов. 2008 # [[Зона снов (рассказ Алексея Слащилина)|'Зона снов']] — Автор Алексей Слащилин. 2008 # [[Замкнутый Цикл (рассказ Сергея Беркова)|'Замкнутый цикл']] — Автор Сергей Берков (ZED). 2008 # [[Возвращение (рассказ Дмитрия Сухнева)|'Возвращение']] — Автор Дмитрий Сухнев (Creator). 2008 # [[Отторжение (рассказ Александра Павлова)|'Отторжение']] — Автор Александр Павлов (DBEPb). 2008 # [[H-343 (рассказ Александра Огнёва и Романа Снегова)|'H-343']] — Автор Александр Огнёв и Роман Снегов. (13 января 2008) # [[Против Зоны (рассказ Ивана Якунина)|'Против Зоны']] — Автор Иван Якунин ENVOY (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 13) # [[Долг (рассказ Дмитрия Демидова)|'Долг']] — Автор Дмитрий Демидов (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 60) # [[Stalker (рассказ Сергея Бородаенко)|'Stalker']] — Автор Сергей Бородаенко (Zendor). 13 января 2008, рейтинг: 10) # [[Забег на короткую дистанцию (рассказ автора Samar)|'Забег на короткую дистанцию']] — Автор Samar (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 14) # [[Лопата (рассказ М. В. Чистякова)|'Лопата']] — Автор М. В. Чистяков (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 29) # [[Без названия (рассказ Сергея Князева)|'без названия']] — Автор Сергей Князев (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 6) # [[Жестокий мир (рассказ Данила Ефремова)|'Жестокий мир']] — Автор Данил Ефремов (Forced2BeBad) (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 7) ☆ # [[Блокпост № 15 (рассказ Альберта Султанова)|'Блокпост №15']] — Автор Альберт Султанов (gloomyphantom) (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 11) ☆ # [[Рождение империи (рассказ Игоря Кузьмина)|'Рождение империи']] — Автор Игорь Кузьмин (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 16) ☆ # [[Легенда (рассказ Евгений Цурикова)|'Легенда']] — Автор Евгений Цуриков (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 46) # [[Возвращение (рассказ автора qw qw)|'Возвращение']] — Автор qw qw (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 10) # [[S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Заложники мечты (рассказ Дмитрия Батулина)|'Заложники мечты']] — Автор Дмитрий Батулин (13 января 2008, рейтинг: 14) # [[Без семьи (рассказ Александра Терлюка)|'Без семьи']] — Автор Александр Терлюк (14 января 2008 , рейтинг: 15) # [[Последний день (рассказ Михаила Чехова)|'Последний день']] — Автор Михаил Чехов (15 января 2008, рейтинг: 44) # [[Патруль (рассказ Ежи Тумановского)|'Патруль']] — Автор Ежи Тумановский. 2008 # [[Проводник (рассказ Романа Куликова)|'Проводник']] — Автор Роман Куликов. 2008 2009 год В 2009 году написано 703 фанфика #'Братья по оружию ' — Автор Никита Цикорев (Енот). 26 января 2009 #'День Свободы' — Автор Бармалей. 26 января 2009 #'Месть' — Автор Никита Цикорев Енот. 26 января 2009 #'Чёрный Копатель' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 26 января 2009 #'Зона и ёё долги' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 26 января 2009 #'Это не игра, солдат' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 27 января 2009 #'Последний день' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 27 января 2009 #'Новые порядки' — Автор F.9emON. 27 января 2009 #'Позывной «Артефакт»' — Авторы Алексей Титов, Александр Воронин. 28 января 2009 #'Призраки прошлого' — Автор Дмитрий Сухов. 28 января 2009 #'Восьмой день' — Автор Артём Арусланов. 29 января 2009 #'Зона Смерти' — Автор С. А. Самуйлов. 30 января 2009 #'Вета' — Автор Дмитрий Евдокимов. 30 января 2009 #'Школа' — Автор Дмитрий Евдокимов. 30 января 2009 #'Сталкерские байки' — Автор Дмитрий Евдокимов. 30 января 2009 #'Как Меченый отключил выжигатель' — Автор Михаил Нартов. 2 февраля 2009 #'Без срока годности' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 3 февраля 2009 #'Появление Зоны' — Автор Павел Сафонов. 3 февраля 2009 #'Восход' — Автор Павел Давыдов. 3 февраля 2009 #'Последний выживший' — Автор Алексей Ильин (Rainbow). 3 февраля 2009 #'Копи' — Автор Жасулан Урманов. 4 февраля 2009 #'Псих' — Автор True. 4 февраля 2009 #'Немёртвый город ' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 4 февраля 2009 #'The way to Chernobyl ' — Автор Иван Лавровский. 5 февраля 2009 #'Без названия ' — Автор Иван Лавровский. 5 февраля 2009 #'Ночная Зона' — Автор Иван Лавровский. 5 февраля 2009 #'Снорк ' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 6 февраля 2009 #'Никто не любит крыс' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 6 февраля 2009 #'По прозвищу Стрелка' — Автор Сергей Пирог. 6 февраля 2009 #'День Зоны' — Автор Дмитрий Сухов. 6 февраля 2009 #[[Призрачный сталкер (рассказ Александра Я.)|'Призрачный сталкер']] — Автор Александр Я. 6 февраля 2009 #[[Новая Зона (рассказ Владимира Савчука)|'Новая Зона']] — Автор Владимир Савчук. 10 февраля 2009 #'Чёрный сталкер' — Автор Дмитрий Сухов. 10 февраля 2009 #[[Про Сталкера (рассказ автора Nik34)|'Про Сталкера']] — Автор Nik34. 10 февраля 2009 #'Мышь' — Автор Старик Хотабыч. 10 февраля 2009 #'Наркотрафик' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 11 февраля 2009 #[[Рассказы из КПК (Виталий Кондаков)|'Рассказы из КПК']] — Автор Виталий Кондаков. 12 февраля 2009 #[[Диего (рассказ Артура Авдиевского)|'Диего']] — Автор Артур Авдиевский. 12 февраля 2009 #[[Проклятая земля|'Проклятая земля']] — Автор Евгений Ткачев. 12 февраля 2009 #[[Встречи (рассказ Николая Настенко)|'Встречи']] — Автор Николай Настенко (Красный_Барон). 13 февраля 2009 #[[Зона Отчуждения (рассказ Александра Ромшина)|'Зона отчуждения']] — Автор Александр Ромшин. 13 февраля 2009 #'Рыболовы' — Автор Валерий Гундоров. 13 февраля 2009 #[[Украина (рассказ автора Руслан Е.)|'Украина']] — Автор Руслан Е.. 13 февраля 2009 #'Первое правило Зоны' — Автор Роман Барышев (Шершень). 16 февраля 2009 #[[Контракт (рассказ Максима Карева)|'Контракт']] — Автор Максим Карев. 16 февраля 2009 #'D.D. (димитровград)' — Автор Александр Черенков (Чиф). 16 февраля 2009 #'Дневники сталкера' — Автор Александр Максимченков. 16 февраля 2009 #'Путь чудовища' — Автор Hitman. 16 февраля 2009 #[[Дневник сталкера (рассказ 2009 года автора Саня)|'Дневник сталкера']] — Автор Саня. 18 февраля 2009 #'Песенка' — Автор Валерий Гундоров. 18 февраля 2009 #'Новая Жизнь' — Автор Максим Карев. 18 февраля 2009 #[[Подросток (рассказ Ивана Баукина)|'Подросток']] — Автор Иван Баукин. 18 февраля 2009 #'Заветное желание' — Автор Скиф. 18 февраля 2009 #'Выжить любой ценой' — Автор Дмитрий Глущенко. 18 февраля 2009 #[[В Зоне опять шел дождь|'В Зоне опять шел дождь']]… — Автор Сергей Якушев. 19 февраля 2009 #'Кровь артефакта' — Автор Р. В. Васин. 20 февраля 2009 #'Рапорт из прошлого' — Автор Денис Пачин. 23 февраля 2009 #'S.T.A.LK.E.R.' — Автор Михаил Кротов. 23 февраля 2009 #'Дневники сталкера: Миро' — Автор Александр Максимченков. 23 февраля 2009 #'Смерть ради жизни. Честь и ярость' — Автор Марат Юмашев. 24 февраля 2009 #[[И прошёл страх|'И прошёл страх']] — Автор Дина Касымова. 24 февраля 2009 #'В весе «пера»' — Автор Сергей Семенов. 24 февраля 2009 #'Тень' — Автор Юрий Борунов. 25 февраля 2009 #'Пять тысяч тридцать девять' — Автор Юрий Борунов. 25 февраля 2009 #'Ветер' — Автор Wet. 26 февраля 2009 #'Здравствуй, друг мой дорогой!' — Автор Дмитрий Мазур. 26 февраля 2009 #[[Остаться (рассказ Сергея Соколюка)|'Остаться']] — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 26 февраля 2009 #'Глыба' — Автор Дина Касымова. 26 февраля 2009 #'ЗОНА. Хроники проводников' — Автор Андрей Сочинский. 26 февраля 2009 #'Маршал' — Автор MIXSAN. 27 февраля 2009 #'Поход' — Автор Николай Ковтун (Meg@zoiD). 27 февраля 2009 #'Зона тебя любит' — Автор Сергей Клочков (Settar). 27 февраля 2009 #'Братская дружба' — Автор Дмитрий Сухов. 27 февраля 2009 #'Я выживу!' — Автор Виталий Деревянченко (Харон-Фауст). 02 марта 2009 #'Красным по белому' — Автор Виталий Деревянченко (Харон-Фауст). 02 марта 2009 #'Сходить и вернуться' — Автор Владислав Семеренко. 02 марта 2009 #[[Рейд (рассказ автора Тень Гаретт)|'Рейд']] — Автор Тень Гаретт. 02 марта 2009 #'Выброс' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 02 марта 2009 #'Судьба' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 02 марта 2009 #'Решение' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 03 марта 2009 #'Рекрут' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 03 марта 2009 #'Посреди тропы' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 03 марта 2009 #'Жаркая ночь' — Автор Артём Казаков (Grin). 03 марта 2009 #'Корт' — Автор Дмитрий Костин. 04 марта 2009 #'Нервишки' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 04 марта 2009 #'Кто я?' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 04 марта 2009 #[[История одного сталкера (рассказ Юрия Семендяева)|'История одного сталкера']] — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 4 марта 2009 #'Заказ' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 04 марта 2009 #'Завтрак' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 04 марта 2009 #[[Меченый (рассказ Саши Щиголя)|'Меченый']] — Автор Саша Щиголь. 05 марта 2009 #'Недоразумения' — Автор Андрюс Томкявичюс. 05 марта 2009 #'Посиделки у костра' — Автор ChiriK RinswinD. 05 марта 2009 #'Хемосорбция жизни' — Автор Андрей Лагоденко. 06 марта 2009 #'Пандемия' — Автор Евгений Фоминых. 06 марта 2009 #'Ад сталкера' — Автор Алексей Копылов. 06 марта 2009 #'Из дневника сталкера' — Автор Роман Деникевич. 11 марта 2009 #'Осенний день' — Автор desperado. 11 марта 2009 #'Equilibrium' (Равновесие) — Автор Tamplier. 11 марта 2009 #'Преддверие Ада' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 13 марта 2009 #'Тяжесть свободы' — Автор Денис Пачин. 13 марта 2009 #[[Лаки|'Лаки']] — Автор Дамир Рябов. 13 марта 2009 #'Цена веры' — Автор romeo. 16 марта 2009 #'Запал' — Автор Максим Карев (FreOn). 16 марта 2009 #'Мечта Грешника' — Автор Надежда Крутченко. 16 марта 2009 #'Сталкер из стали — Возвращение' — Автор Оскар Ахмадеев. 17 марта 2009 #'Проводник (Ночлег 2)' — Автор Юрий Шувалов. 17 марта 2009 #'Добрая охота' — Автор Сергей Смирнов. 17 марта 2009 #'Оглянись во гневе' — Автор Сергей Маслаков. 17 марта 2009 #'Начало' — Автор Рустам Гумеров. 18 марта 2009 #[[Последний вдох и умереть…|'Последний вдох и умереть…']] — Автор Алексей Стаценко. 18 марта 2009 #'Первый Ренегат' — Автор Никита Черкасов. 18 марта 2009 #'Гимн Долга' — Автор Клим Матвеев. 18 марта 2009 #'Костюмер' — Автор Дмитрий Карпов. 18 марта 2009 #'Время возмездия' — Авторы Ленька Глюк, Чёрный Сталкер и др. 18 марта 2009 #'История одного сталкера' — Автор Ромка. 19 марта 2009 #'Бой на рассвете' — Автор SonaR. 19 марта 2009 #'Щёголь' — Автор Дина Касымова. 19 марта 2009 #'На ночь глядя' — Автор Иван Четвериков (Ванька Хоккеист). 19 марта 2009 #'Прорыв' — Автор Андрей Логинов. 19 марта 2009 #'Монолит. История' — Автор Григорий Андреев. 20 марта 2009 #'Если нас...' — Автор Юрий. 20 марта 2009 #'Удача под контролем' — Автор Александр Лукианов. 20 марта 2009 #[[Память (рассказ 2009 года Александра Лукианова)|'Память…']] — Автор Евгений Ткачев. 20 марта 2009 #'Зона: из подвалов и до небес' — Автор Варя Попова (Мила Ван Дель Скай). 23 марта 2009 #'Сталкерские стихи' — Автор Варя Попова. 23 марта 2009 #'Есть друг' — Автор Артём Степанов (Шон). 23 марта 2009 #'Чёрная метка' — Автор Андрей Логинов. 23 марта 2009 #'Чистилище' — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 23 марта 2009 #'Первый день в Зоне' — Автор Максим Силантьев. 24 марта 2009 #'Правда' — Автор Onion. 24 марта 2009 #'История о Монолите' — Автор Алесь Савчик. 24 марта 2009 #'Предательство' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 24 марта 2009 #'Зона' — Автор Михаил Гофман. 24 марта 2009 #'Оскал убийцы' — Автор Ярослав Гайнов (Elmo). 25 марта 2009 #'Обычная смерть' — Автор Макс Молчанов. 25 марта 2009 #'S.T.R.E.L.O.K.' — Автор Алексей Стаценко (JLewa). 25 марта 2009 #'Компьютерный герой' — Автор Георгий Воробьёв (D.N.A.) 25 марта 2009 #'Нас было двое' — Автор Архитектор. 26 марта 2009 #'Проводник' — Автор Миша Бедрин. 26 марта 2009 #'Солдат' — Автор Михаил Гофман. 27 марта 2009 #'Встреча' — Автор Михаил Гофман. 27 марта 2009 #'Три версты — не крюк' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 27 марта 2009 #'В тёмных подвалах' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 27 марта 2009 #'Во плоти зло' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 27 марта 2009 #'Когда врага нельзя убить' — Автор Василий Бoрa (Tyorkin). 30 марта 2009 #'Кордон' — Автор Ильдар Макушкин. 31 марта 2009 #'Открывая глаза' (Повесть о Черном сталкере) — Автор Ильдар Макушкин. 31 марта 2009 #'Зона забытых мыслей' — Автор Ильдар Макушкин (Filosof Kaskad). 31 марта 2009 #'Посмотрим, кто кого!' — Автор Виталий Тримайлов (PANZER). 31 марта 2009 #'Понедельник, двадцать шестого' — Автор Илья Хемуль. 31 марта 2009 #'One news day' — Автор Сергей Смирнов. 31 марта 2009 #'Всё вам, молодым, надо…' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 02 апреля 2009 #'Ночью на хуторе' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 02 апреля 2009 #'Осеннее утро' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 02 апреля 2009 #'Проект ЧС' — Автор Дмитрий Евдокимов. 03 апреля 2009 #'Выбор ценою в жизнь' — Автор Сергей Долгов (SStalker Dolga). 03 апреля 2009 #'Лезвие ножа' — Автор Леонид Минков. 07 апреля 2009 #'Зона — это смерть' — Автор Олег Беляев. 07 апреля 2009 #'Пророк' — Автор Дмитрий Терехов. 08 апреля 2009 #'Безвинный' — Автор Влад Чирин. 08 апреля 2009 #'Начинался дождь' — Автор Влад Чирин. 08 апреля 2009 #'Три миниатюры' — Автор Алексей Медведев (Bertryger). 08 апреля 2009 #'Дважды полагаясь на себя' — Автор Александр Вороненко (OPTIMISTO). 08 апреля 2009 #'Разбившаяся мечта' — Автор Станислав Александров. 10 апреля 2009 #'Меня зовут Лис' — Автор Юрий Семендяев (Osama bin Laden). 15 апреля 2009 #[[Наёмник (рассказ Александра Демьяненко)|'Наёмник']] — Автор Александр Демьяненко (МИРИК). 16 апреля 2009 #'Гундос и Мыша' — Автор Сергей Смирнов (Danigen). 16 апреля 2009 #'Серый Снег' — Автор Максим Паницкий. 17 апреля 2009 #'Отражение' — Автор Александр Демьяненко. 17 апреля 2009 #'Жаркая ночь' — Автор Максим Паницкий. 17 апреля 2009 #'Механизм уничтожения' — Алексей Копылов и Станислав Прошутинский. 21 апреля 2009 #'Последнее желание' — Автор Павел Козарез. 22 апреля 2009 #'Седьмое чувство' — Автор Татьяна Мундштукова. 22 апреля 2009 #'Секунда до…' — Автор Татьяна Мундштукова. 22 апреля 2009 #'Шаг за шагом' — Автор Алексей Стаценко. 23 апреля 2009 #'Путь обречённых' — Автор Александр Москвин. 24 апреля 2009 #'Ужасы изменчивого мира' — Автор Максим Капустин. 28 апреля 2009 #'«Сталкер»' — Автор Евгения Бирюкова. 28 апреля 2009 #'Иное' — Автор Андрей Зятьков. 28 апреля 2009 #'Байки из Зоны' — Автор Бармалей. 29 апреля 2009 #'Что же будет дальше?' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 29 апреля 2009 #'Новогодняя сказка' — Автор ike@. 29 апреля 2009 #'Перловка' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 29 апреля 2009 #'Стихи со сталкерской тематикой' — Автор Варя Попова (Millia-Rayne). 30 апреля 2009 #[[Дети Зоны (рассказ Сергея Соколюка)|'Дети Зоны']] — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 30 апреля 2009 #'Простить дьявола' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 30 апреля 2009 #'Скорбящий камень' — Автор Александр Тихонов. 30 апреля 2009 #'Диггер' — Автор Денис Давыдов. 30 апреля 2009 #'Карандаш' — Автор Chronic-rap. 30 апреля 2009 #'Участь сталкера' — Автор Елизавета Сагирова. 30 апреля 2009 #[[Дело принципа|'Дело принципа']] — Автор Фёдор Вениславский. 30 апреля 2009 #'Кровосос' — Автор Владимир Савчук. 30 апреля 2009 #'Курьеры' — Автор Владимир Савчук. 30 апреля 2009 #'Пат или новая легенда' — Автор Владимир Савчук. 05 мая 2009 #'У костра' — Автор Алексей Овчинников. 06 мая 2009 #'Байки от Баррета' — Автор Александр Кострюков. 06 мая 2009 #'Ночь Гнева' — Автор Сергей Мараховский. 06 мая 2009 #'24 марта' — Автор Роман. 06 мая 2009 #'Элита Монолита' — Автор Алексей. 06 мая 2009 #'Ориентация Припять' — Автор Алексей. 06 мая 2009 #'Забытый батальон' — Автор Алексей. 06 мая 2009 #'Сталкеры' — Автор Артём Арусланов. 07 мая 2009 #'Вне рамок' — Автор gtr gtx. 07 мая 2009 #'Ночной бросок' — Автор Алексей. 07 мая 2009 #'Вызов' — Автор Алексей. 7 мая 2009 #'Дождь' — Автор Михаил Сафаров. 08 мая 2009 #'Искатель' — Автор Илья Трущев. 08 мая 2009 #'Монолит' — Автор Алексей. 8 мая 2009 #'Хутор в закате' — Автор Владимир Вовкун. 12 мая 2009 #'Последний шанс' — Автор Артём Курихин. 12 мая 2009 #'Общий знаменатель' — Автор Василий Бoрa (Tyorkin). 13 мая 2009 #[[Рассказы из КПК (рассказ Виталия Кондакова)|'Рассказы из КПК (Продолжение)']] — Автор Виталий Кондаков. 14 мая 2009 #'Услуга за услугу' — Автор Сергей Семёнов. 14 мая 2009 #'Пустой КПК' — Автор Иван Коротин. 14 мая 2009 #'Радость сталкера' — Автор Д. М. Пешехонов. 14 мая 2009 #'Халява' — Автор Сергей Чикунов. 14 мая 2009 #'Подруга' — Автор Екатерина Боровикова. 14 мая 2009 #'Иду на восток' — Автор Анна Хобта (Ann Rainbow). 14 мая 2009 #'Голос Зоны' — Автор Антэрэс Ховард. 19 мая 2009 #'Ходячее счастье' — Автор Ольга Климова. 19 мая 2009 #'Химера' — Автор Варя Попова. 19 мая 2009 #'В мечтах о Зоне' — Автор Варя Попова. 20 мая 2009 #'Мечта на двоих' — Автор Андрей Абаимов и Дмитрий Свичкарь. 21 мая 2009 #'Долг' — Автор Сергей Легчанов. 22 мая 2009 #[[Проводник (рассказ Юрия Шувалова)|'Проводник']] — Автор Юрий Шувалов. 22 мая 2009 #'Предел мечтаний' — Автор Александр Зозуля (RealMan). 22 мая 2009 #[[Без названия (рассказ Вячеслава Хапренко)|'без названия']] — Автор Вячеслав Хапренко. 25 мая 2009 #'Последний день сталкера' — Автор Михаил Головачев. 26 мая 2009 #'Приключения сталкера Хабара' — Автор Леонид Максимов. 27 мая 2009 #'По ту сторону' — Автор Алексей Соколов. 28 мая 2009 #'Иллюзион желаний' — Автор Денис Пачин, Михаил Леганов. 28 мая 2009 #'Воля Зоны' — Автор fotiniya (D.E.Z.). 29 мая 2009 #'Заветное желание' — Автор Игорь Лиманский. 29 мая 2009 #'Записки сталкера'Записки сталкера (рассказ Вадима Тимофеева)— Автор Вадим Тимофеев. 29 мая 2009 #'Жизнь — как мгновение' — Автор Ярослав Гайнов (Elmo). 03 июня 2009 #'Исповедь учёного' — Автор Bestia. 04 июня 2009 #'На Болоте' — Автор Денис Бирюков (БАРМАЛЕЙ). 10 июня 2009 #'Желание жить' — Автор Евгений Ежов. 10 июня 2009 #'Хабар Мертвеца' — Автор Владимир Лебедев и Анатолий Москаленко. 10 июня 2009 #'Дыхание Зоны' — Автор Артемий Рябов. 10 июня 2009 #'Убить Стрелка' — Автор Дамир Рябов. 11 июня 2009 #'Сон сталкера' — Автор Василий Скородумов. 12 июня 2009 #'Охота на кровососа' — Автор marsuser. 16 июня 2009 #'Кровосос Шрёдингера' — Автор marsuser. 16 июня 2009 #[[Телепорт (рассказ 2009 года автора Ник Солоп)|'Телепорт']] — Автор Ник Солоп. 16 июня 2009 #[[История первая (рассказ Юлии Гордеевой)|'История первая']] — Автор Юлия Гордеева. 17 июня 2009 #'Проблеск во мгле' — Автор Виктор Рябинин. 18 июня 2009 #'Школа Юного Сталкера' — Автор Василий Скородумов. 19 июня 2009 #'История, рассказанная в летний день' — Автор Александр Филь. 19 июня 2009 #'Леший' — Автор Ольга Никонова. 19 июня 2009 #[[Четыре рассказа S.T.A.L.K.E.R.|'Четыре рассказа S.T.A.L.K.E.R.']] — Автор Виктор Семёнов. 19 июня 2009 #'Вызов судьбе' — Автор Влад Чирин. 19 июня 2009 #'Око шторма' — Автор Сергей Задорожний. 22 июня 2009 #'Первый шаг' — Автор Василий Бoрa (Tyorkin). 22 июня 2009 #'Вот такая сказка' — Автор Данила Демидов. 23 июня 2009 #'Последний рейс' — Автор Жан Поплавский (HEyda4HiK). 23 июня 2009 #'Двойное дно' — Автор Werewolf. 25 июня 2009 #'Чёртово задание' — Автор C. Братченко. 25 июня 2009 #'Монолит' — Автор Евгений Бобков. 25 июня 2009 #'Стихи о Зоне' — Автор Таня Суслова Bestia. 25 июня 2009 #'Зона. Крушение мечты' — Автор Swetlana Jackman. 25 июня 2009 #'Пепел' — Автор Николай Ганжара. 30 июня 2009 #'Лаборатория Смерти' — Автор Сергей Сапсай. 30 июня 2009 #'Мёртвый' — Автор Макс Гавр. 30 июня 2009 #'Зона Отчуждения' — Автор Архитектор. 03 июля 2009 #'В ядерном пекле' — Автор Александр Гашников (Graf Xandr). 03 июля 2009 #'Труба в один конец' — Автор Александр Гашников (Graf Xandr). 03 июля 2009 #'Он знает' — Автор Дина Касымова. 03 июля 2009 #'День рождения' — Автор Алексей Соколов. 03 июля 2009 #'Объект охраняется. ЗАЛОЖНИК' — Автор Виктор Стрелков. 06 июля 2009 #'Бар «Призывник и Дембель»' — Автор Тимур Третьяков. 07 июля 2009 #'Проклятый Рай' — Автор Аня Хобта (CandyCore). 07 июля 2009 #[[Рассказы Карины Кондратьевой|'Рассказы']] — Автор Карина Кондратьева. 07 июля 2009 #'Бывает, случаются в жизни моменты' — Автор Варя Попова (Millia-Rayne). 08 июля 2009 #'Медальон' — Автор Стас Иванов. 08 июля 2009 #'Четвёртый круг' — Автор Тимофей Тимкин. 08 июля 2009 #'Опасная работа' — Автор Виталий Лапа. 10 июля 2009 #'Дорога туда и обратно' — Автор Сергей Белов. 10 июля 2009 #'Судьба Зоны' — Автор RA. 10 июля 2009 #'Вектор Чернобыля' — Автор Артур Сатаркулов (Arthurshmitt). 13 июля 2009 #'Зоопарк' — Автор Дмитрий Зубрицкий и Марина Зубрицкая. 14 июля 2009 #'Инсомния' — Автор Kilo 1.1. 14 июля 2009 #'Путь Резняка' — Автор Slava Kutepov. 15 июля 2009 #'Почтальон' — Автор ChiriK RinswinD. 15 июля 2009 #'Мой фиолетовый предел' — Автор Игорь Драгунцов. 15 июля 2009 #'Два дня в аду, или сталкер поневоле' — Автор Алексей Силин. 15 июля 2009 #'Звезда Полынь' — Автор Сергей Клочков (Settar). 16 июля 2009 #'Старожил' — Автор Данила Демидов. 16 июля 2009 #'Узник аномалии' — Автор Сергей Задорожний. 17 июля 2009 #[[Новичок (рассказ автора Влодзимеж)|'Новичок']] — Автор Влодзимеж. 17 июля 2009 #'Записки монолитовца' — Автор Александр Быстров. 17 июля 2009 #'Дождь' — Автор Дмитрий Евдокимов. 20 июля 2009 #[[Сталкер (рассказ Дениса Бабешко)|'Сталкер']] — Автор Денис Бабешко. 20 июля 2009 #'Моя одержимость' — Автор Игорь Драгунцов. 20 июля 2009 #'Молчание голоса' — Автор Артём Арусланов. 20 июля 2009 #'Исповедь Зверя' — Автор Александр Тихонов. 23 июля 2009 #'Агония совести' — Автор Александр Тихонов. 23 июля 2009 #'Тяжёлый пепел' — Автор Алексей Казаков. 28 июля 2009 #'Последние дни Зоны' — Автор Евгений Ткачев. 28 июля 2009 #'Первая ходка' — Автор Никита Березовский. 29 июля 2009 #'Три товарища' — Автор Алексей К. 29 июля 2009 #'Последний бой осени' — Автор Ирина Голубева. 29 июля 2009 #'История Арены' — Автор Владимир Савчук. 30 июля 2009 #'Последний рейд' — Автор Владимир Савчук. 30 июля 2009 #'Чёрт и младенец' — Автор Дмитрий Павлов. 31 июля 2009 #'Надувная нитка' — Автор Иван Ситников. 31 июля 2009 #'Заседание в подвале' — Автор Vovchic120. 31 июля 2009 #'Новейшая история колобка' — Автор Michael Aleksandrov. 31 июля 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Архитектор. 31 июля 2009 #'Чудовище' — Автор Василий Борa (Tyorkin). 31 июля 2009 #'Самый простой текст мира' — Автор Владимир Вовкун. 04 августа 2009 #'Любовь есть и в Зоне' — Автор Афанасий Стручков. 04 августа 2009 #'Вечная отмычка' — Автор Никита Березовский. 04 августа 2009 #'Сталкерское бытиё' — Автор PANZER. 04 августа 2009 #'Однорукий сталкер' — Автор Василий Скородумов. 04 августа 2009 #'Ящик Пандоры' — Автор Максим Паницкий. 04 августа 2009 #'Искупление' — Автор Лев Шелихов. 05 августа 2009 #'Хранитель Зоны' — Автор Олег Акимов (tierollf). 05 августа 2009 #'Однажды перед Выбросом' — Автор Рысь. 05 августа 2009 #'Золотое дно' — Автор Василий Борa (Tyorkin). 06 августа 2009 #'Путь сталкера' — Автор Алексей Рыжов. 06 августа 2009 #'Право на жизнь' — Автор Александр Зозуля Real Man. 06 августа 2009 #'Просвет' — Автор Денис Мрежин. 06 августа 2009 #'Другое желание' — Автор Александр Вороненко (OPTIMISTO). 06 августа 2009 #[[Квад (рассказ Сергея Запевалова)|'Квад']] — Автор Сергей Запевалов. 07 августа 2009 #'Огни Святого Эльма' — Автор Alymar. 07 августа 2009 #'Путь одного сталкера' — Автор Алексей Казаков. 07 августа 2009 #'Закон Снайпера' — Автор Дмитрий Силлов. 07 августа 2009 #'Последний закат' — Автор Владислав Доброродный. 07 августа 2009 #'Сталкеры-легенды' — Автор Антон Куземцев. 10 августа 2009 #'Забвение' — Автор Владимир Карташов (Чипс). 10 августа 2009 #'Дневник сталкера' — Автор Ильдар Харисов. 10 августа 2009 #'Последняя ходка сталкера Борща' — Автор Кирилл. 10 августа 2009 #'Сталкерская сага' — Автор Аслан Масхадов. 10 августа 2009 #'Под выбросом' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 10 августа 2009 #'Смерть от второго лица' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 10 августа 2009 #'Шанс' — Автор Сергей Семёнов (Ssereys). 11 августа 2009 #'Мы болты' — Автор Антон Куземцев. 11 августа 2009 #'Летаргический сон' — Автор Дмитрий Щепетков. 11 августа 2009 #'Гнев Зоны' — Автор Александр Денисов. 12 августа 2009 #'Дом у железной дороги' — Автор Даниил Кэпэцинэ. 12 августа 2009 #'Просто Сталкер' — Автор Олег Беляев. 12 августа 2009 #'Капитан Штатив' — Автор Сергей Смирнов (Danigen). 12 августа 2009 #'Аллея Теней' — Автор Михаил Польшин. 13 августа 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Евгений Скосарев. 17 августа 2009 #'Держи' — Автор Олег Сластников. 17 августа 2009 #'Охота на Сапёра' — Автор Арсений Лайм. 17 августа 2009 #'Изгой' — Автор Вячеслав Хватов. 17 августа 2009 #'Господа шпионы' — Авторы Марианна Бабенко. 17 августа 2009 #'Последний выход' — Автор Александр Лобин. 17 августа 2009 #[[Цветок (рассказ Олега Сластикова)|'Цветок']] — Автор Олег Сластников (Kotoleg). 17 августа 2009 #'Что значит Долг?' — Автор Виталик Удалов. 17 августа 2009, 22 сентября 2009 #'Жизнь за патрон' — Автор Евгений Гущин (Лесник). 17 августа 2009 #'Друг' — Автор Артём Каграманов. 20 августа 2009 #'Привал контролёра' — Автор Андрей Плотников. 20 августа 2009 #'Флейта' — Автор Андрей Плотников. 20 августа 2009 #'Катастрофа в Зоне' — Автор Константин Самсонов. 20 августа 2009 #'Рабы Зоны' — Автор Анатолий Мегера. 20 августа 2009 #'Дождь' — Автор Сергей Смирнов. 20 августа 2009 #'В подземельях Агропрома' — Автор Марианна Бабенко. 20 августа 2009 #'Фотоальбом' — Автор Олег Сластников. 20 августа 2009 #'Теория Апокалипсиса' — Автор Леонид Фукалов (WiedZmiN). 21 августа 2009 #[[Стихи Дмитрия Янкова|'Стихи']] — Автор Дима Янков. 25 августа 2009 #'Небезызвестный сталкер' — Автор Arkey11. 25 августа 2009 #'История Зоны' — Автор Дмитрий Комиссаров. 25 августа 2009 #'Бессмысленный конец' — Автор Евгений Гущин (Лесник). 25 августа 2009 #'Слияние' — Автор Василий Скородумов. 27 августа 2009 #'Память' — Автор Иван Дышленко (Plotnick). 27 августа 2009 #'Лики Зоны' — Автор Андрей Петров (Wildkiller). 27 августа 2009 #'Тяжёлые будни' — Автор Александр Cерый. 27 августа 2009 #'Пантерыч' — Автор Павел Стрелков. 27 августа 2009 #'Золотая отмычка Пиноккио' — Автор Андрей Лепёшкин. 27 августа 2009 #'Сталкер' — Автор Олег Колесник. 27 августа 2009 #'Наёмник' — Автор Евгений Бобков. 27 августа 2009 #'Сияние' — Автор Владимир Кучерян. 27 августа 2009 #'Игнат: «Ведара»' — Автор Владимир Кучерян. 27 августа 2009 #'Мемуары Сталкера' — Автор Илья Некурящих. 27 августа 2009 #'Три пути' — Автор Гоша Берлинский. 28 августа 2009 #'Побочный эффект' — Автор Макс Панцырев. 28 августа 2009 #'Хромой' — Автор Андрей Приходько (Sart). 28 августа 2009 #'Разбитое сердце' — Автор Виталий Лапа. 28 августа 2009 #'Кедр. Пятно смерти'. — Автор Иван Рассадин. 28 августа 2009 #'Кесарю — кесарево' — Автор Генрих Болтов. 28 августа 2009 #'Где детские грибочки…' — Автор Генрих Болтов. 28 августа 2009 #'Карат' — Автор Владимир Кучерян. 28 августа 2009 #'Иллюзорные надежды' — Автор Александр Ромшин. 02 сентября 2009 #'Неудачный день' — Автор Адам Лутков. 02 сентября 2009 #'Химера' — Автор Владислав Кулигин. 02 сентября 2009 #'Выживание' — Автор Владислав Кулигин. 02 сентября 2009 #'Полигон' — Автор Ирина Гостева и Алексей Гостев 02 сентября 2009 #'Украина' ч. 2 — Автор Руслан. 03 сентября 2009 #'Пустельга' — Автор Вячеслав Дёмин. 03 сентября 2009 #'Боль' — Автор Dead man АК-47. 03 сентября 2009 #'Прислужник Зоны' — Автор Владимир Рудов. 09 сентября 2009 #'Смерти назло' — Автор Галина Ивановна Ганина. 09 сентября 2009 #'Последний сталкер' — Автор Сергей Ганин. 09 сентября 2009 #'Возвращение' — Автор Arthurshmitt. 09 сентября 2009 #'Чувство Кровососа' — Автор Дмитрий Рысаков. 09 сентября 2009 #'Путь Долга' — Автор Дмитрий Рысаков. 09 сентября 2009 #'Тайна Семецкого' — Автор Вячеслав Лебеденко (спэнсор shark). 09 сентября 2009 #'Проклятый' — Автор Архитектор. 09 сентября 2009 #'Бумажные слоники' — Автор Олег Сластников. 09 сентября 2009 #'Накануне' — Автор Арсений Лайм. 09 сентября 2009 #'Нейтральная зона' — Автор Евгений Великий. 09 сентября 2009 #'Где я?' — Автор Олег Сластников. 09 сентября 2009 #'Тень сталкера' — Автор Роман Холодов. 09 сентября 2009 #'Последняя надежда' — Автор Юлия Химера. 10 сентября 2009 #'Он был поэтом' — Автор Дмитрий Кончицкий (Зуммер). 10 сентября 2009 #'Стрелок' — Автор Евгений Гущин. 10 сентября 2009 #'Хобби' — Автор Прижигатель Мозгов. 10 сентября 2009 #'Игры с доставкой на дом' — Автор Прижигатель Мозгов. 10 сентября 2009 #'Записки Убеждённого' — Автор Денис Шевченко (Tr011_tmn). 10 сентября 2009 #'Кровь и плоть' — Автор Денис Шевченко (Tr011_tmn). 10 сентября 2009 #'Писатель' — Автор Дмитрий Силлов. 11 сентября 2009 #'Писатель-2: Имя' — Автор Дмитрий Силлов. 11 сентября 2009 #'Записки офицера' — Автор Юрий Семендяев. 11 сентября 2009 #'Остриё копья' — Автор Евгений Гущин (Лесник). 11 сентября 2009 #'Трое' — Автор Иван Сухов (Август). 11 сентября 2009 #'Сын Зоны' — Автор Иван Иванков. 11 сентября 2009 #'Последний мечтатель' — Автор Павел Бочковский. 11 сентября 2009 #'Огненный шар' — Автор Арсений Лайм. 11 сентября 2009 #'Преступление и наказание' — Автор Сергей Легчанов. 11 сентября 2009 #[[Старая химера. На краю смертельного обрыва|'Старая химера. На краю смертельного обрыва']] — Автор Дмитрий Чернобай. 11 сентября 2009 #'Ветер свободы' — Автор Виталий Мельник. 14 сентября 2009 #'Кошки-мышки' — Автор Владимир Акимов. 14 сентября 2009 #'Пустота' — Автор Алексей Городенцев «ShVSSo». 14 сентября 2009 #'Судьба трёх' — Автор Андрей Прокудин. 14 сентября 2009 #'Тёмный Проход' — Автор Яков Лютин (Jacob). 14 сентября 2009 #'Эпоха перемен' — Автор Антон Ремовский. 14 сентября 2009 #'Погоня за отмщением' — Автор Иван Фоменко. 14 сентября 2009 #'Глазами Зоны' — Автор Ольга Покшиванова (Оля Крамер). 14 сентября 2009 #'Путь сталкера' — Автор Александр Савин (STRATEG). 14 сентября 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Даниил Плотницкий. 16 сентября 2009 #'Клоуны для Зоны' — Автор Сергей Прокопович. 16 сентября 2009 #'Спутники' — Авторы Александра Терехова и Александр Рос. 16 сентября 2009 #'Сны' — Автор Андрей Шпилька. 16 сентября 2009 #'Каменное солнце' — Автор Павел Захаров. 16 сентября 2009 #'Последние сутки' — Автор Дмитрий Зубрицкий и Марина Зубрицкая. 16 сентября 2009 #'«Удачный» рейд' — Автор Михаил Карпов (Fnatic). 16 сентября 2009 #'Воскрешение' — Автор Сергей Алексеев. 16 сентября 2009 #'Моя история' — Автор Юлия Гордеева. 17 сентября 2009 #'Ради них…' — Автор Владимир Сычугов (Следопыт). 17 сентября 2009 #'Крестники' — Автор Дмитрий Андропов. 17 сентября 2009 #'КПК Монолитовца' — Автор Дмитрий Рысаков (Dot Smap). 17 сентября 2009 #'По имени Наёмник' — Автор Рустам Сабиров. 17 сентября 2009 #'История о достойной жизни и нелепой смерти' — Автор Максим Луцик. 17 сентября 2009 #'Зона моего значения' — Автор Марат Юмашев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Сергей Легчанов. 17 сентября 2009 #'Выброс на рассвете' — Автор Гаррет Тень. 17 сентября 2009 #'Месть воина' — Автор Георгий Богданов. 17 сентября 2009 #'Новый мир' — Автор Владимир Улезко. 17 сентября 2009 #'Чёрная вдова' — Автор Андрей Вишневский. 17 сентября 2009 #'Кара Монолита' — Автор Андрей Вишневский. 17 сентября 2009 #'Возмездие Твари' — Автор Himery Protest. 17 сентября 2009 #'Новобранец' — Автор Гера Хомяков. 17 сентября 2009 #'Без нас никак' — Автор Иван Сухов (Август). 17 сентября 2009 #'Кордон' — Автор Василий Сёмин. 17 сентября 2009 #'Познание Зоны' — Автор Андрей Ярмак. 17 сентября 2009 #'Безграничная власть' — Автор Дмитрий Егоров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Первый' — Автор Антон Григорьев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Не судите за нескромность' — Автор Антон Григорьев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Возможность ликвидации' — Автор Андрей Гончаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Икарус' — Автор Дмитрий Коптяев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Враждебное Болото' — Автор Евгений Матусевич. 17 сентября 2009 #'Цена Счастья' — Автор Алексей Копылов и Станислав Прошутинский. 17 сентября 2009 #'Испытание веры' — Автор Александр Козин (ggnezzz). 17 сентября 2009 #'Иван и Гоблин' — Автор Павел Захаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Хроники Снайпера' — Автор Андрей Гончаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Туман легенды' — Автор Андрей Гончаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Зона есть Зона' — Автор Андрей Гончаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Слёзы' — Автор Артур Сатаркулов (Arthurshmitt). 17 сентября 2009 #'Кабан против кабана' — Автор Иван Юдин и Евгений Чебыкин. 17 сентября 2009 #'Сталкера не стало' — Автор Павел Захаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Понять Зону' — Автор Екатерина Боровикова. 17 сентября 2009 #'Подвижный участок' — Автор Андрей Гончаров. 17 сентября 2009 #'Дорога в ад' — Автор Владимир Грисько (Иван Иваныч). 17 сентября 2009 #'Дом, мерзкий дом' — Автор Анатолий Гренадёров (Nilfel). 17 сентября 2009 #'Два года' — Автор Михаил Еремеев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Заслужил' — Автор Юрий Пономоренко (ALEXANDR). 17 сентября 2009 #'Система' — Автор Александр Черноиванов (МОНАХ). 17 сентября 2009 #'Таня' — Автор Екатерина Боровикова. 17 сентября 2009 #'История сталкера Томагавка' — Автор Артур Сатаркулов. 17 сентября 2009 #'Участь проводника' — Автор Исмаил Маджит (MazitOFF). 17 сентября 2009 #'Воспоминания на грани реальности' — Автор Игорь Васильев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Между двух огней' — Автор Сергей Долгов. 17 сентября 2009 #'История одного' — Автор Константин Манычев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Когда хочется жить' — Автор Вадим Сотников. 17 сентября 2009 #'Оазис' — Автор Виталий Мельник. 17 сентября 2009 #'Контрольный шанс' — Автор Анатолий Маршалл. 17 сентября 2009 #'Апокалипсис' — Автор Дмитрий Евтушенко. 17 сентября 2009 #'Перед Выбросом' — Автор Валентин Талакин. 17 сентября 2009 #'Записка монолитовца' — Автор Меланайгис. 17 сентября 2009 #'Несостоявшийся репортаж' — Автор Дмитрий Манасыпов. 17 сентября 2009 #'Слепец' — Автор Евгений Маевич. 17 сентября 2009 #'Сон разума' — Автор Павел Шишминцев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Зона жизни' — Автор Дмитрий Капацын. 17 сентября 2009 #'Родная кровь' — Автор Игорь Сизов (СВД). 17 сентября 2009 #'Выкидыш' — Автор Сергей Катасонов. 17 сентября 2009 #'Зимняя рассказка' — Автор Дмитрий Капацын. 17 сентября 2009 #'Новогодняя рассказка' — Автор Дмитрий Капацын. 17 сентября 2009 #'Удивительная рассказка' — Автор Дмитрий Капацын. 17 сентября 2009 #'Зарождение тайны' — Автор Алексей Николаевич Салеев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Дочка' — Автор Евгений Ткачев. 17 сентября 2009 #'Награда' — Автор Владимир Поздняков (vova vova). 17 сентября 2009 #'Колыбель' — Автор Александр Зозуля (Real Man). 17 сентября 2009 #'Противостояние' — Автор Аркадий Манучарян. 17 сентября 2009 #'Вернувшийся' — Автор Дмитрий Двинский. 17 сентября 2009 #'Тихий омут' — Автор Максим Башинский (shc). 17 сентября 2009 #'Тысяча и одна история' — Автор Павел Ищенко. 17 сентября 2009 #'Мечты сбываются' — Автор Александр Черепанов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Крайняя ходка' — Автор Роман Юлык. 18 сентября 2009 #'Исполнитель желаний' — Автор Максим Силантьев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Алхимия дня сегодняшнего' — Автор Игорь М. Емельянов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Легенда' — Автор Павел Аземша. 18 сентября 2009 #'Рассказ на прощанье' — Автор Сергей Прокопович. 18 сентября 2009 #'Прототип' — Автор Андрей Рожнов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Игра в «отмычку»' — Автор Антон Лымарь. 18 сентября 2009 #'Зона и сталкер' — Автор Александр Козин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Конец войны' — Автор Амирам Меченый. 18 сентября 2009 #'Гнат' — Автор Роман В. Васин (ROMAN97). 18 сентября 2009 #'Судьба на апгрейд' — Автор Карина Скоморохова. 18 сентября 2009 #'Было дело' — Автор Фёдор Иванов. 18 сентября 2009 #'В зените' — Автор Вадим Папура. 18 сентября 2009 #'Белая Дельта: внезапная смерть' — Автор Владимир Кунченко. 18 сентября 2009 #'Пацифист' — Автор Сергей Семёнов (Ssereys). 18 сентября 2009 #'Иллюзия превосходства' — Автор Сергей Семёнов (Ssereys). 18 сентября 2009 #'Исполнение желания' — Автор Катерина Горецька. 18 сентября 2009 #'Контролёр' — Автор Сергей Комаров (Захрюк). 18 сентября 2009 #'Рыжая волчица' — Автор Виктор Степанов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Золотая амброзия' — Автор Никита Бернард. 18 сентября 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Сергей Чикунов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Кровь богов' — Автор Олег Сомов (nerevarin). 18 сентября 2009 #'Бандитские разборки' — Автор Леонтий Полевик. 18 сентября 2009 #'Нужно было слушать маму…' — Автор Леонид Максимов (Хабар). 18 сентября 2009 #'Охотники' — Автор Николай Кулишов (DeZertir). 18 сентября 2009 #'Аномалия' — Автор Николай Кулишов (DeZertir). 18 сентября 2009 #'Я — животное' — Автор Влад Чирин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Апельсиновый сок' — Автор Ольга Никонова (Nickolle). 18 сентября 2009 #'Умножающий знание' — Автор Пётр Фёдоров. 18 сентября 2009 #'Профи блюз' — Автор Пётр Фёдоров. 18 сентября 2009 #'Прирученный зверь' — Автор Юрий Макаров (Top Sleep). 18 сентября 2009 #'Операция «Бункер»' — Автор Арсений Лайм. 18 сентября 2009 #'Темень' — Автор Леонид Сурженко (leomost). 18 сентября 2009 #'Выход дальше…' — Автор Артём Трусилин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Жадность' — Автор Максим Силантьев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Дитя Зоны' — Автор Рэйволк. 18 сентября 2009 #'Потерянная душа' — Автор Иван Лежнев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Цена выбора' — Автор Анатолий Смакаев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Я вернусь, любимая!' — Автор Михаил Френкель. 18 сентября 2009 #'Кровавая рокировка' — Автор Сергей Долгов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Фобия' — Автор Мария У. 18 сентября 2009 #'Два сферических коня' — Автор Иван Дышленко (Plotnick). 18 сентября 2009 #'Путеводная звезда' — Автор Дмитрий Кощеев (kosheev). 18 сентября 2009 #'Надежда и Петля' — Автор Иван Шашин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Петля' — Автор Иван Шашин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Рассказ Монолита' — Автор М. С. Джунковский (five ball). 18 сентября 2009 #'Тёмный дневник' — Автор Антон Григорьев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Полон любви' — Автор Александр Душкин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Счастливый винтарь' — Автор Карина Скоморохова. 18 сентября 2009 #'Особые' — Автор Дмитрий Рудич (Заул). 18 сентября 2009 #'Душа Монолита' — Автор Артём Миронов. 18 сентября 2009 #'И наступит начало конца' — Автор Сергей Л. (ArmageddoN_.50). 18 сентября 2009 #'Наставник' — Автор Александр Ульянов. 18 сентября 2009 #'«С того света». Мысли в слух' — Автор Александр Новицкий. 18 сентября 2009 #[[Вечность (рассказ 2009 года Антона Григорьева)|'Вечность']] — Автор Антон Григорьев. 18 сентября 2009 #'Несовместимая дружба' — Автор Виктор Стрелков (SNiPER). 18 сентября 2009 #'Новая аномалия' — Автор Виталий Масягин. 18 сентября 2009 #'Боров' — Автор Степан Иванов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Другой мир' — Автор Алексей Копылов. 18 сентября 2009 #'Сегодня я увидел человека…' — Автор Александр Шинов (Рохал). 18 сентября 2009 #'Месть за отчуждение' — Автор Александр Купавых. 18 сентября 2009 #'Хабар Зачёта, или Нычка для дурака' — Автор Алексей Пивовар. 21 сентября 2009 #'Внезапный выброс' — Автор Артём Ревин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Малыш' — Автор Артём Пшеничников. 21 сентября 2009 #'История о том, как Пипер выброс пережидал' — Автор Эд Дупленко. 21 сентября 2009 #'Пока он спит' — Автор Тимур Гончар. 21 сентября 2009 #'Зона была против' — Автор Анна Гусева. 21 сентября 2009 #'В зоне доверия' — Автор Станислав Силаев. 21 сентября 2009 #'Первые шаги' — Автор Алекс Вонасур. 21 сентября 2009 #'Случай' — Автор Иван Куклев. 21 сентября 2009 #'Стажер Чук' — Автор Иван Калюжин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Мишень Зоны' — Автор Марина Иванова (Тень). 21 сентября 2009 #'Инфа мертвеца' — Авторы Антон Китов и Максим Завтраков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Мирный атом' — Автор Андрей Кодряну (Eldred). 21 сентября 2009 #'Зона' — Автор Юлия Химера. 21 сентября 2009 #'Рассказ для…' — Автор Артур Джурхабаев. 21 сентября 2009 #'Дедушка контролер' — Автор Виталя Бижко. 21 сентября 2009 #'Слепой свинец' — Автор Алексей Гоманков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Чистое небо над саркофагом' — Автор С. В. Пономаренко. 21 сентября 2009 #'Воссоединение' — Автор Кирилл Ветров (-GPS-). 21 сентября 2009 #'Судьба' — Автор Макс Камолов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Шахматист' — Автор Василий Скородумов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Исповедь бандита' — Автор Рустам Сабиров. 21 сентября 2009 #'Тапка' — Автор Рустам Сабиров. 21 сентября 2009 #'Шмель' — Автор Роман Филипчук. 21 сентября 2009 #'Часовня мира' — Автор Серафим Высотин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Последний день воспоминаний' — Автор Егор Провилков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Реверс' — Автор Егор Провилков. 21 сентября 2009 #[[Стихи Анны Романовой|'Стихи']] — Автор Анна Романова. 21 сентября 2009 #'Пятый' — Автор Сергей Михайлович Запевалов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Экстрасенс' — Автор Андрей Шиканян. 21 сентября 2009 #'Дневник американского сталкера' — Автор Антон Берсенёв. 21 сентября 2009 #'Трио' — Автор Андрей Дулашов. 21 сентября 2009 #'День с Афродитой' — Автор Антон Григорьев. 21 сентября 2009 #'Последний документ' — Без автора. 21 сентября 2009 #'Новая Война' — Автор Лёха Стрелок. 21 сентября 2009 #'Ангел Хранитель' — Автор Сергей Долгов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Происшествие на болотах' — Автор Артём Ивушкин (NIKTEM). 21 сентября 2009 #'Иллюзия войны' — Автор Сергей Пронин и Павел Ковыркин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Лес теней' — Автор Александр Ушаков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Вспышка' — Автор Anastasia. 21 сентября 2009 #'Последний выстрел' — Автор Станислав Бородин, Расим Керимов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Испанец' — Автор Виталий Марков и Андрей Марков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Долгая дорога в Зоне' — Автор Егор Пожарицкий. 21 сентября 2009 #'Жёлтая лента' — Автор Сергей Соколюк. 21 сентября 2009 #'Адреналин' — Автор Александр Авдеев. 21 сентября 2009 #'Пекарь' — Автор Fritz. 21 сентября 2009 #'Исход' — Авторы Владимир Лебедев и Анатолий Москаленко. 21 сентября 2009 #'Проклятье зоны' — Автор А. Г. Ермаков. 21 сентября 2009 #'Попытка' — Автор Юрий Михайлов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Восемь утра — самый час пик'. — Автор Александр Черноиванов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Карусель' — Автор Александра Прокошева (Genai). 21 сентября 2009 #'Начало пути' — Автор Юрий Бабкин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Сын Монолита' — Автор Иван Афёров. 21 сентября 2009 #'Маджонг' — Автор М. С. Джунковский (Five Ball). 21 сентября 2009 #'Ужасный сон сталкера Потачка' — Автор М. С. Джунковский. 21 сентября 2009 #'Плановая Разведка' — Автор Вадим. 21 сентября 2009 #'Одна судьба' — Автор Константин Эйвазов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Стихи' — Автор Ник Солоп. 21 сентября 2009 #'Точка зрения' — Автор Иван Шашин. 21 сентября 2009 #'Последний' — Автор Алексей Смирнов. 21 сентября 2009 #'Надежда сталкера' — Автор Алексей Галлеев (GalleX). 22 сентября 2009 #'Путь к спасению' — Автор Глеб Баширов. 22 сентября 2009 #'Хозяин' — Автор Антон Григорьев. 22 сентября 2009 #'Золотая лихорадка' — Автор Вадим Кряжев. 22 сентября 2009 #'Шмель' — Автор Владислав Панфилов. 22 сентября 2009 #'Друзья' — Автор Миксан. 22 сентября 2009 #'Скупщик' — Автор Виктор Баркалин. 22 сентября 2009 #'Дети Зоны' — Автор А. Н. Шпилька. 22 сентября 2009 #'Жалобная Книга' — Автор Archer. 22 сентября 2009 #'Одно желание' — Автор Мария Фионова (Мелисса). 22 сентября 2009 #'42 или Трое в лодке, не считая собаки' — Автор Артём Ведерников. 22 сентября 2009 #'Малышка' — Автор Мигель Викторес. 22 сентября 2009 #'Шаг первый' — Автор Northern Maverick. 22 сентября 2009 #'Хранитель душ' — Авторы Валентин Ус, В. Гапчич. 22 сентября 2009 #'Воспоминания' — Автор Михаил Чехов (matt), (Arthas). 22 сентября 2009 #'Ловец душ' — Автор Андрей Пенцак. 22 сентября 2009 #'Пепельная смерть' — Автор Northern Maverick. 22 сентября 2009 #'Серая масса' — Авторы В. Поляхов, Т. Серебряная. 22 сентября 2009 #'Легенда Припяти' — Автор Ленар Искужин. 22 сентября 2009 #[[Необылина: Как два сталкера за Златой рыбкой ходили|'Как два сталкера за золотой рыбкой ходили']] — Автор Васильев Серый. 2009 # [[Вокруг клубилась серая мгла|'Вокруг клубилась серая мгла']] — Автор Teoron Teoron. 2009 # [[Необычная жизнь|'Необычная жизнь']] — Автор Олег Мельников. 2009 # [[Последнее задание|'Последнее задание']] — Автор Олег Мельников. 2009 # Зона влияния — Автор Руслан. 2009 # [[Стихи Вячеслава Дёмина|'Стихи']] — Автор Вячеслав Дёмин. 2009 # Кино длиною в жизнь — Автор Александр Мигачев. 2009 # Монолит и три судьбы — Автор Кирилл Корунов. 2009 # [[Чёртова дюжина|'Чёртова дюжина']] — Автор Ярослав Куликов. 2009 # Слежка — Автор Иван Тарадин. 2009 # [[Борьба за вершину|'Борьба за вершину']] — Автор Соловьёв. 2009 # Иллюзия свободы — Автор Игорь Бойко. 2009 # [[Игры с доставкой на дом|'Игры с доставкой на дом']] — Автор Прижигатель Мозгов. 2009 # [[Утренняя заря|'Утренняя заря']] — Автор Максим Логанов. 2009 # Север Зоны — Автор Даниил Плотницкий. 2009 # Он самый — Автор Саша Кузнецов. 2009 # Дыхание кровососа — Автор Павел Сухоруков. 2009 # [[Сюрприз для короля|'Сюрприз для короля']] — Автор Дмитрий Рысаков. 2009 # Книга — Автор Иван Иванков. 2009 # Ядерная война — Автор Валера Боярский. 2009 # О сталкере — Автор Вячеслав Дёмин. 2009 # Последнее слово контролёру — Автор nestor. 2009 # Бандиты — Автор nestor. 2009 # Город Z — Автор Vitali. 2009 # [[Безмолвие|'Безмолвие']] — Автор Алексей Городенцев «ShVSSo». 2009 # [[Песнь о храбром Стрелке|'Песнь о храбром Стрелке']] — Автор Максим Паницкий. 2009 # Сталкер — Автор Дмитрий Хитман. 2009 # День рожденья — Автор Константин Бережонов. 2009 # [[Проект Крымский|'Проект Крымский']] — Автор Алесь Савчик. 2009 # Один день из жизни… — Автор Екатерина Боровикова. 2009 # [[Жертва Монолита|'Жертва Монолита']] — Автор Иван Тарадин. 2009 # [[Напишите про девушку|'Напишите про девушку']] — Автор Екатерина Боровикова. 2009 # [[История одного выброса|'История одного выброса']] — Автор Артём Дьяконов. 2009 # [[Всё, но не сразу|'Всё, но не сразу']] — Автор Дмитрий Терехов. 2009 # [[Шанс Погона|'Шанс Погона']] — Автор Артур Разиньков. 2009 # Квад — Автор Артур Разиньков. 2009 # [[Индеец|'Индеец']] — Автор Wet. 2009 # Рождение Сталкера — Автор Илья Фукалов. 2009 # [[Книга|'Книга']] — Автор спэнсор shark. 2009 # Сталкер — Автор Rachemann. 2009 # [[Когда хочется выть|'Когда хочется выть']] — Автор Ольга Никонова. 2009 # Рассказ на прощание — Автор Сергей Прокопович. 2009 # [[Х-21|'Х-21']] — Автор Денис. 2009 # Романтик — Автор Рэйволк. 2009 # Хотели жить — Автор nicon novik. 2009 # Двое в Зоне — Автор Лерри Форелли. 2009 # Наперегонки со смертью — Автор Евгений Царьков (Black-Jack). 2009 # [[Простое счастье|'Простое счастье']] — Автор Антон Рязанцев (Golden Phoenix). 2009 # [[Часовня жизни|'Часовня жизни']] — Автор Bio. 2009 # [[Холодный дождик|'Холодный дождик']] — Автор Егор Пожарицкий. 2009 # [[Надежда сталкера|'Надежда сталкера']] — Автор Алексей Галеев «GalleX». 2009 # Babygirl — Автор Михаил Викторов. 2009 # [[Mind keeper|'Mind keeper']] — Автор Valentinus. 2009 # Смотрящий — Автор Вячеслав Васильев. 2009 (роман, сетевая публикация) 2010 год # [[Жизнь гарантирована|'Жизнь гарантирована']] — Автор Александр Лукьянов, 2010 (повесть) # Чего же ещё? (Значит всё в порядке) — Автор Александр Лукьянов, 2010 (повесть) 2011 год # Капсула — Автор Александр Лукьянов, 2011 (рассказ) # КПК — Автор Александр Лукьянов, 2011 (рассказ) # Фени Чернобыля — Автор Александр Лукьянов, 2011 (рассказ) 2012 год 2013 год # [[Звезда Полынь (рассказ Андрея Астахова)|'Звезда Полынь']] — Автор Андрей Астахов, 2013 (роман, сетевая публикация) 2014 год 2015 год 2016 год # Детёныш: начало — Автор Татьяна Живова, 2016 (рассказ, сетевая публикация) # Ксанка и её проблемы — Автор Татьяна Живова, 2016 (повесть, сетевая публикация) 2017 год 2018 год Примечания Категория:Фанфики Категория:Фанфики вне литконкурса Категория:Списки Категория:Списки фанфиков Категория:Фанфики по годам Категория:Фанфики с литконкурсов